All the Interesting Men
by Enchanted Evangeline
Summary: An Aly tale - an alternative to TC. "It's as if all the interesting men were born in your generation." Aly must find a "notable" career and maybe she'll find an interesting man on the way. A? KD NY, etc.
1. I

A/N: One of my other random ideas - apparently no one likes my Thayet/Raoul. And I don't blame you....I don't really know where it's going. It sounded like a good idea in my head....ah, well, if anything comes to me, fear not, for I shall update that story!! But for now, as long as I CAN get a story going with this one, this story shall be my main priority. It might seem rather random, but I think it'll work. I don't want to give away any pairings, but I don't think it's been done before. It's an alternate to _Trickster's Choice_.

-------------------

_It's as if all the interesting men were born in your generation. pg. 8 _Trickster's Choice

-------------------

Aly sighed as she sat down on the chair next to her father, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop. She tapped her foot lightly against the floor as he read the latest letter from her mother. What's it say? 

George looked up at her, apparently unaware that anyone else was in his study. She wants us to come to Corus. She's taking a month's vacation, but Jon doesn't want her to come all the way back here.

Aly sighed. And I had just left that horrid place....

The baron laughed, It's not horrid...but you better wash that blue out of your hair before your mother sees you.

She stood up. Yes, milord. She bowed deeply, imitating her twin brother who was a page at the palace. 

George sighed. If all else fails, you'll make a wondeful Player. Off with you. He waved his hand and re-read the letter.

Aly walked to her rooms and began to re-pack her things. She looked in the mirror and decided that maybe she wouldn't wash her hair. Yes, that would be good for her mother, see her daughter's wild, true side. she said to the mirror as she toyed with her hair, she should see the real side of me - the side of me that wants to be a Player! She laughed and twirled around her room, pretending to be waltzing with some handsome knight.

She stopped when she noticed a letter from her eldest brother, Thom. She picked it up and read it again. 

_Dear Aly,_

All is well here at University. My studies are going wondefully - top of my class as we all knew I would. You should really come join me - you're Sight is by far the strongest I have ever seen. You should really reconsider.

Your loving brother,

Thom 

Aly looked out her window. Did she want to go to University? Sure, visiting there was fine. Did she want to become a knight like the entire kingdom expected her to be? She rubbed her temples. _This is what having famous parents gets me - a midlife crisis at 16. Wonderful._

She opened the door to her bathroom and started the hot water in her tub. She might as well wash her hair. She didn't really want to anger her mother during the war. She sighed, undressed, and stepped into the tub; the steam relaxing her brain and erasing all thought. She could worry about her life later.

--------------

She sat down at the dinner table with her father. They ate in silence until Aly brought up a touchy subject....

No, your mother would kill me.But Dad! You've taught me everything you know! (A/N: I know she calls him Da, but I think it's annoying, and it angers me, so she's calling him Dad. Just deal with it.)

No, Aly. We've gone over this. You could get killed.But Mother's a knight! And the King's Champion too! She could killed anyday! Goddess forbid, but she could! So why can't I be a spy?

George twirled his fork. You sly little girl.... she corrected playfully.

Well, yes, your mother can get killed. But she's much older than you are......And she wishes I were a knight as well. I could get killed then too.

He sighed. You're very right. But you know you're mother, she's very, well,Aye. We'll talk, _maybe,_ when you're at least 17. She smiled and continued to eat. She practically won that battle. She might not have gone to University, but she knew how to win an argument with her parents. She could be very persuasive....yet another reason why she thought she should be a spy.

We live at dawn tomorrow morning.

She groaned. Sorry, but your mother is arriving tomorrow, and we'll get there by next day's morning if we're lucky. (A/N: I have no idea how long the journey would take, so just pretend.) Oh, and bring a few nice dresses.

She looked up from her plate. she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jon and Thayet are throwing a ball for Alanna's return, and just to keep the nobles occupied.And thank you for washing your hair....

She threw a roll at him, but looked away quickly before he could catch her eye. He shook his head and said quitely, Mithros bless the man who falls in love with you.

-----------------

Rather short, I know, but what do we think so far?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!

Atlanta Enchanted


	2. II

Thanks for all of the reviews!! It's kind of a depressing number, but hopefully this story will catch on....maybe....I hope....please let it..... (am I pathetic enough yet? can you review now?) I noticed last chapter seemed, well, a little philosophical kinda - well for _me_ at least. Aly will probably do loads of reflecting. Whether or not it's a reflection on my life is yet to be determined (by you, not me. I'll know the answers when I read it). Yes, I do plan on having Aly meet all and/or most of Kel's friends. So right not, it's the same as in _LK_. Everyone is alone except for Neal and Yuki (because Cleon doesn't count because he sucks). And yes, she will not meet Nawat, because even though he's good to her, he's a crazy crow!! A crow!! How can one love a crow?!?! ANSWER ME THAT! (aaand this is the longest author's note in the history of mankind. hooray.)

On with the story!!!

DISCLAIMER: (Do I really need this?) I'm not Tamora, therefore I don't own the characters. Yay.

---------------------------------

Aly swung her leg over her mare, Azure, and met her father and a few of her father's at the gate of the town. George looked at the sky. It's a little past dawn.

She looked at him haughtily, It's not my fault no one woke me up in time. I needed ample time to put on my breeches, tunic and extra layers.Extra layers?Why, my father! Have you not noticed the changing leaves? Tis autumn! She kept her face stern, but George saw the twinkle in her eye.

You little.... one of the men said, we best be off. George nodded, but gave Aly one last look.

The party rode out onto the street. George had brought 3 men along with them, in case any random villagers or bandits started any funny business. Usually, the rode to Corus was pretty clean, but when you were the second-in-command of the realm's royal spies, and your wife was the King's Champion, you travel prepared. Aly had two small daggers in her breeches, and 5 in her saddlebags. Like her father, she was an excellent dagger-master. (A/N: that's a word - as of...now!)

George noticed the silence, and only thinking that his daughter was tired, he started to whistle some old tavern song he used to hear in the Dancing Dove.

Aly's mind wandered...What if she were in the Rogue like her Dad had been? She had only found out about her father's past 4 years ago when she was visiting her uncles and aunts at the palace, and one of them had let it slip. She had been amazed, bewildered, and, well proud. Her father had been the King of the Rogue. What if she were to become the Queen? 

She could do it. She was sly and persuasive enough. She knew how to deal with people, and enemies - although she had never really dealt with any for real. But she knew she could. She could fight extremely well. She ousted her mother in dagger matches easily, and could almost beat her brother, Alan, at wrestling. Her Aunt Daine had started to teach her bows and arrows, and her mother tried frequently to teach her the sword. But she was best at daggers. She'd beaten her Dad once, and that was only because he had been stressed out from his work, and tired from lack of sleep. But he told her that she was probably the second-best daggers-master in the realm. And she well believed it.

But her parents would never let her be in the Rogue. She shook her head and absent-mindedly petted Azure's mane. But she could visit the Rogue while in Corus...Yes, one day, she would sneak out with Alan, and they would visit the Dancing Dove together!

She smiled to herself, and began again to listen to her Dad's whistling. Hey, Dad, what song is that?...

---------------------

The group had made good riding time, and had arrived in the outskirts of Corus just as night fell. The three men left Aly and George at the Palace Gates. So long, Baron.

George nodded, and the two walked through the gates. Two servant boys took their horses and brought them to the Royal Stables. I suppose we should go make ourselves known to Jon and Thayet, then?I suppose. She yawned. It would be good to see her godparents again. On her last trip she only got to see them once as they were busy with the war and their daughter's pregnancy.

George led Aly up the main stairs to the palace, and a guard opened the door. Jonathan, Thayet and Alanna were all inside waiting for them. When Alanna saw them, she half-ran, half-limped over to George, who threw down his bags, and picked her up. Aly looked away, wanting to give her parents a few moments privacy. She knew how much they had missed each other.

Thayet saw her uncomfort, and beckoned Aly over. Aly curtsied, Hello, Your Majesties.

Jonathan scowled, but saw the twinkle in Aly's eye and could help but smile. He picked her up in a bear hug and said, Did your parents ever tell you, you'd make a wonderful Player?Many a-time. She laughed, and kissed her Godfather's cheek. It's good to see you again, Uncle Jon.

He laughed, his sapphire eyes dancing. As it's always a pleasure to see you again, Aly.

He let her go, and Aly gave Thayet a delicate (and yet fierce) hug. Aunt Thayet!Aly, it's wonderful to see you again! Thayet pulled back from the hug and held her goddaughter's shoulders. You look more like your, well, I guess your father everyday...

Jon leaned over his wife's arm. No, she definitely does not have her father's nose. He added more quietly, Thank Mithros for that.

Thayet scowled but couldn't help but laugh. Aly smiled, slightly annoyed that she even had to look so much like her parents already....

Thayet smiled warmly, her rouge lips parting slightly to show her white teeth. Come, I'll show you your room. Don't worry, it's not right next to your parents...that might be, well, um... she trailed off.

Aly nodded, completely understanding what Thayet was trying to say. Let's just say, they missed each other.

Thayet nodded, relieved. Yes, exactly.

The two arrived at a door in a hall that was unfamiliar to Aly. This might seem far away from everything, but we have so many nobles and their servants here now, or coming for the Midwinter celebrations. I hope you don't mind. She looked at her goddaughter, obviously upset that she had to be in a random hallway in the palace. But it's really not that far...

Aly smiled and hugged her again. It's ok, really! As long as I get a room! She chuckled, and Thayet left her, very relieved. 

----------------------------

Aly walked down to the small banquet hall where the monarchs usually ate, in her everyday skirt and shirt. The skirt was a darker copper than her copper-blond hair, and the shirt was a shade lighter than that. They were the finest quality of cotton and wool, made by her grandmother's good friend, and her distant aunt, Rispah (A/N: who is now a renown seamsistress). Aly sat down inbetween her father and Princess Shinko, her new friend from her last visit.

King Jonathan stood up and said a toast, To Alanna, the Kingdom's Champion, for returning today, and for the other's who shall return within the next week.

He sat down and George asked, Can we really afford to let more people leave the war? Last I heard, the fighting was still heavy.

Jon took a swig of wine and said, Yes, George, it's still very much a war. However, the roads will be blocked during the winter, and thanks to Kel, the killing machines has slowed the Scanrans down, if only slightly. But since we won't be able to fight in the winter, we'll be able to bring home most of the knights, and a few squads of the Own.

George nodded. The adults continued to talk about the war, but Aly's mind wandered. She ate her salad and soup quietly, since Shinko was listening about the war, quietly awaiting the arrival of her betrothed, and waited for her main course.

She always loved eating in the palace; especially the banquet halls. She was always completely full afterwards. She loved it. 

Aly noticed that Princess Lianne and her younger brothers were all missing. Aly excused herself to the Yamani Princess and asked her, Where is the rest of the royal family?Oh! Well, Lianne went to visit Kalasin and her new baby for Midwinter, and the boys are pages. Aly nodded. Shink's eyes sparkled. Aly! I forgot to tell you! When Roald comes back, you'll get to meet all of his knight-friends!

Aly smiled, slightly confused. That's nice...

She playfully pushed the girls arm. Knights, Aly, all whom are only a few years older than you.... She still didn't get the hint. There will be balls.... No response. Aly! Maybe you'll find one that you like! And maybe you can keep one this time!

Aly's face quickly fell, but before Shinko could notice, she smiled slyily. No one can keep Aly Cooper for too long....

----------------------

A/N: Not so long, I know. I try!! but I'll update sooner if you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I know, her name isn't Cooper, but I wanted to use it. So too bad.


	3. III

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!! Still a dwindling number compared to my K/D but probably because it was a K/D and everyone on the face of the planet reads them. And no, Joren is not alive, because I hate him, and because I didn't change anything within the Kel books. Just _TC_. That's the only thing I've changed. There was definitely some reflecting of myself in the last chapter, if anyone noticed...probably not, but I thought I'd point that out.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I'm still not Tamora. I wished, but alas, it did not come true.

-----------------

Aly laid back on her bed. It was late and she was tired from the ride to Corus, but she couldn't sleep.

Why did everyone have to compare her to her parents? All of the conservatives expected her to be a lady knight, just like her mother. Everyone always said how, She had her father's eyes, Her mother's nose. Well what about her own humor? Her own hair? (Ok, she'd admit, it was a mixture of her mother and father's, but still!). Her own dreams? Sure, she wished to be a spy just like her father, except she could work in the field. Unlike her father her Sight was much more powerful. Even more powerful than her mother's Gift.

But no one knew that. Only her parents and her brothers. She would have told people if she could, but why would she let slip such an important, valuable secret that she could use against the kingdom's enemies?

She needed to make a name for herself. But how?

And why had Shinko mentioned Roald's knight friends? She might have been known amongst her peers that she did flirt with many men but never kept one for too long. She even admitted to her father that none of them were very interesting. Nice to look at him, perhaps, but not pleasant to converse with. She didn't want to be known for being a stereotypical Court Lady, where she'd flirt with all the men to just sleep with him. 

She made a face. She hoped no one thought she slept with any of those men...she was 17!! (A/N: I need to make a year older tis all!) She was repulsed by such a thought.

She reached to her bedside table and lit a candle. She slipped on her cloak and slippers and opened her bedroom door to the hallway. She needed to go for a walk to ease her troubled mind. (A/N: courtesy of 3 Doors Down...love them!)

She was so caught up in her troubles that she didn't notice where she was going. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. Oh, sorry, she mumbled and almost fell backwards from the impact of the large, man? He reached out and steadied her when she looked up, Oh, um, I'm very sorry.No, it's quite alright. But, may I ask, are you doing up walking around at midnight?

Aly smiled, annoyed that she could not see the man's face. She decided he was not nearly as tall as Uncle Raoul, but not as short as she was. I couldn't sleep. She smiled wryly, And, may I ask, why are you walking around at midnight? Leaving a woman's chambers, perhaps? She loved playing with men like this.

The man scoffed. No, my friends and I have just arrived from Scanra.Oh. Well, I'll let you go to your rooms, she meant to move away, embarrassed that it might be one of Roald's knight friends. But before she could walk away the man lightly took her arm. 

I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name...That's because I didn't give it. She paused. Aly. And I didn't get a chance to get yours. Or see your face.

The man chuckled, The name's Merric of Hollyrose. He moved into the dim light of the torches on the wall.

She smiled. He looked to be about 20, with red hair, darker than Thom's, and a few freckles on his tanned skin, probably from being outside in Scanra. Thank you, Sir Merric. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to my rooms. She curtsied politely and walked away, towards her rooms. 

---------------------

Aly woke up well past the first breakfast bell. She hurriedly put on a comfortable tunic and breeches and went to the main mess hall where all of the nobles and other guests ate breakfast and lunch. She got her food and sat down at a table by herself since most of the nobles had already eaten. When she was almost finished with her meal, her mother walked in and sat down across from her.

Hello, Aly.Hello, mother. How are you enjoying your vacation?

Her mother smiled, noticing the teasing twinkle in her mother's eye. she said warningly, obviously mockingly. I wanted to ask you a question. Aly looked up, giving her mother her full attention. You know Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, correct?I've heard of her, like the rest of the kingdom, I've just never met her.She's Sir Nealan's best friend.

Aly laughed. How could I forget the one Neal always talked about?

Alanna laughed, remembering how Neal would go on and on about Kel when he would stay at Pirate's Swoop during his years as her squire. Well anyway, she, Neal's betrothed, Yuki, and Shinko are teaching Thayet, Buri and I about this pig sticker-weapon the Yamani's call the glaive. We practice in the mornings, and you are more than welcome join us.

Aly made a disgusted face. She thought for a moment. I'll have to see if I'll be awake or not...

Alanna chuckled. Well think about it, it's a good weapon to know...Yes mother.It could help you someday, you know.Yes, mother, the next time I get attacked by a pig I'll keep that in mind.Yes, mother? she asked sweetly.

Alanna sighed, What were you planning on doing today?

Aly thought. Probably go visit Alan, and then practice arrows and see if there were any matches down at the practice courts.

Alanna nodded. Well, I just wanted to check in with you this morning. I keep forgetting that you're 17. I'm going to go find your grandfather. If you see Neal, have him introduce you to all of his little friends.Yes, mother, Aly said exasperatedly. Alanna got up and left the mess hall, much to Aly's relief.

-------------------------

At 11 o'clock, Aly went and knocked on her twin brother's door. Alan? Are you in there? No on answered. She knocked again, but gave up when no one answered. She gathered her bow and arrows that she brought with her, along with a few daggers and went down to the practice courts. 

-----------------------

A/N: I'm kind of just leaving it there. I'll start next chapter with perhaps Aly meeting someone new. Or someone old. Not much of a cliffie, but I'm tired of writing. So, who will she dance with at the upcoming ball? Merric? Owen? Dom? One of Alan's page friends? Who knows!

REVIEW!!!!! please!!! it's VERY much appreciated!! Give me feedback - ideas! Who do you want to see her with? (Besides Cleon or Joren. One's dead but they both suck.)


	4. IV

A/N: I'm baaack! Anyway, here the next chapter. Thanks for the feedback, but I could sure use some more....(hint, hint)

DISCLAIMER: I just checked, but I'm still not Tamora. 

Enjoy!

---------------------

Aly set down her bow and arrows, and very carelessly threw two of her daggers in the direction of the bulls eye. She ran after them to pull them from the center, and ran back. She decided she was going to practice bow and arrow, and then try some fancy dagger-arrow play. After loosening the bow and practicing for a good 20 minutes, she put the bow over her arm, put the arrows in her cloak pocket, and picked up the daggers. Very calmly, and easily she threw the daggers, and as soon as her hands left the hilts, she pulled out an arrow, slung it, aimed and shot. The arrow landed directly between the two daggers, all of which were in the bulls eye. She smiled and went to collect them when she heard clapping from behind her. 

Very nice. Pretty fancy for but a mere Player. Aly spun around, knowing who's mouth that dry noise was coming from.

Sir Neal! She ran over the fence, and threw herself against him grabbing him in a hug. When they let go he held her shoulders so he could get a good look at her.

He smiled, It's been what, 2 years? And look how much you've grown.

Aly wryly grinned. Aye, it has been two years, but it seems as though you're the same person. But then her smile faltered when she noticed his eyes. They weren't the same bright green ones that he had when he was her mother's squire. Her Sight let her see all of the war and sickness he'd seen, just like her mother. She tried to smile again. She couldn't let him know that she could notice his despair.....

He folded his arms against his chest. Have your parents let you become a Player, yet?

She smiled, No. And neither a spy.

Neal cracked a smile. Well that's a shame. You've got some pretty fanciful dagger throwing.I don't just throw them. She grinned wickedly and pulled a crooked dagger from her sleeve. I could kill with them to, she put up to his neck as he gulped and took a step back, if I ever got the chance. She laughed and quickly and skillfully put the dagger back in it's place. 

Neal clapped again, apparently impressed. Have you bested your father yet?

She shuffled her feet. Only once, and it was an unfair match. 

Neal patted her arm as the lunch bell rung, Don't worry, he is the best in the kingdom, possibly the realm. She tried to smile. Join me for lunch? She looked back at the bulls eye. I'll introduce you to my friends....Surely, Neal. She grabbed her quiver, bow, and daggers and walked to the soldier's and the King's Own's mess hall with her old friend.

----------------

Aly got a tray and food and followed Neal to table that already had a few people. She sat down across from Neal but next to an open space. That space was soon taken by a female. Neal smiled and motioned to the women, Aly, I'd like you to meet Lady Knight Keladry, or as the songs like to call her, Protector of the Small'. Aly watched as a roll flew through the hair and hit Neal squarely on the forehead. 

Shut up, Meathead. Keladry smiled and put out her hand. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aly - Of Pirate's Swoop. She inwardly sighed at the quick change of Keladry's otherwise calm and collected face. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Knight Keladry.

Kel smiled, Please, call me Kel. All my friends do. Aly smiled too and watched as Kel snapped at Neal. Must you inform everyone of my new' nickname?

Neal smiled and drawled. 

Kel growled. 

Aly looked at the other men at the table and coughed. Unable to get Neal's attention, she kicked him under the table.

It was me, Neal. Aly smiled, batting her eyelashes sweetly. Neal mumbled something under his breath when he jumped again.

Kel gave Neal a death glare and motioned her head to their other friends. Oh! Merric, Owen, Seaver, I'd like you to meet my friend, Aly of Pirate's Swoop.

The three men's eyes widened, but none so much as Merric's. He blushed. Yes, I met you last night in the hall.

Aly smiled, Of course, and shook his hand. 

May I introduce Owen of Jesslaw, and Seaver of Tasride. She shook both of their hands. Owen is going for his knighthood in a few weeks. Aly smiled, and rested her chin on her fist. She saw his scared face and wanting to encourage him said, I hear it's not too awful.

Owen nodded, white as a ghost and tried to continue eating.

Neal sighed, Usually he's jollier' than this. Kel stifled a laugh and quickly told Neal to eat his vegetables. She waved to a Yamani woman who walked in. When Aly looked up, she leaped out of her chair and threw herself at the woman.

Yuki! How are you? Yuki's face crinkled and squeezed the young woman back.

Oh, Aly! I didn't know you were coming back so soon!

Aly made a face. I didn't either. Do you honestly think I wanted to come back?

Yuki softly laughed. Aly sat back down so that Neal could see his betrothed again - even though they had seen each other an hour before.

Seaver shouted, Please! Spare us and take this outside!

Aly and her new friends finished their lunches and left the mess hall. Owen apologized, saying that he had to attend to Lord Wyldon, and Seaver said he had to go find his Court Lady, as he called her. Merric went to the stables, leaving Aly and Kel.

Have you met some of the men of the King's Own yet?

Aly shook her head. Only Raoul.

Kel smiled. Come on, you can meet some before the ball. She laughed, I just hope that you like balls more than I.

Aly smiled and bowed her head. Aye, I love balls. She took the ends of her cloak and began to playfully dance around Kel. Kel laughed as they continued to walk.

Has anyone ever told you, you should be a player?Trust me, Kel. You're not the first.

Kel smiled, a plan brewing in her head. Than you're going to love one of my friends....

------------------------

AH!! CLIFFIE!!! mwahahaha!! Obviously, you knew who this friend is (don't you...) But will those two get together? Not even I do! Because if they do, who will Kel be with? Give me some ideas - I'm open to them, even if I don't use them!

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. V

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Perhaps all of my pleading paid off….hm, intriguing! Anyway, I seemed to have stirred some controversy when I proposed that Aly would get together with Dom…but we'll see. She might think he's too old for her. She might find something interesting hidden in Owen, or Merric. Only time will tell!! Mwahaha!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! They are GREATLY appreciated!!!

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need this anymore? After this, no more disclaimers!! I still ain't Tamora!!

Enjoy, mis amigos!

------------------------

Aly followed Kel to the King's Own barracks, and before she had a chance to respond was picked up in an enormous bear hug.

"Uncle Raoul!!" she screamed through the large, muscular arms of her adoptive uncle.

"Aly!!" He gently put her down and smiled, ruffling her hair. "It's been too long!"

She smiled, "Aye, it has!" She smiled and hugged him around his middle (the highest point she could reach on the large man).

"Raoul! Let me see her!"

"Aunt Buri!!!" Aly ran and fiercely hugged her adoptive aunt.

Buri laughed. "Careful," she rubbed her belly. Aly laughed and patted it. "Only 6 more months…." She looked at Raoul, who's eyes were shining with anticipation and pride of finally being able to be a father.

Kel coughed. "I was just bringing her to meet some of the men." She gave Raoul a meaningful look and he understood.

"Ah, yes, our little Player should meet some of the Own's…" he laughed. Suddenly giving Kel a fleetingly look. Kel ignored him however, keeping her face straight and calm.

Aly noticed this and tried to use her Sight, but she knew it wouldn't show her Kel's actual emotions. She hugged Raoul and Buri goodbye, saying that she'd see them at dinner, and followed Kel to the actual barracks.

In the hallway, Kel introduced Aly to many of the men from the King's Own, however none were imprinted in her mind, and Kel didn't seem to ecstatic to introduce her new friend to any of them either. Aly paid little attention to these men – none of them really suited her fancy.

However, when Kel stopped at a door and knocked on it, the man that appeared made Aly catch her breath (fortunately only slightly since the other two didn't notice). Before her stood a tall and muscular man, who gracefully filled out his cream and brown everyday tunic and breeches. His dark hair hung above his brows, and his sapphire blue eyes stared at her with the slightest twinkled. He eloquently bowed when Kel said, "Dom, I'd like to introduce you to Alianne of Pirate's Swoop." He gracefully and quickly took her hand and lightly touched it with his soft, pink lips.

Aly's cheeks burned.

She, however, collected her emotions and once her hand was released, she deeply curtsied, and when Kel said, highly amused, "And this, Aly, is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, who also happens to be Neal's cousin." She playfully took his large, callused hand and brushed the top of it with her own lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant Domitan." She said and curtsied again. She looked up and saw his eyes twinkle with amusement.

"It is my pleasure to meet the only daughter of Sir Alanna and Baron George." He smiled at her and looked at Kel. "Don't tell me she wants to be a Player."

Kel laughed. And Aly spoke up. "Perhaps you should inform my parents. The other hundred people who have told them are mere commoners." She waved her hand in a mocking disgust and sighed.

"Everyone thinks so, but her parents still won't let her." Kel interpreted.

Aly smiled, "Apparently it's not a noble enough job."

Dom smiled ruefully, "Just as my parents thought." He waved his hand to show her his room. "That's why I'm stuck here under Lord Raoul's command." He smiled again, and took a fleeting glance at Kel.

Aly's eyes danced. She knew a budding crush or romance, and this was definitely one. She'd have to talk to Neal about this one….he must have inside information…

---------------------------

"WHAT?"

Aly shoved her hand in front of his mouth. "Shush!" she hissed, and looked around the hall nervously. "Do you want the whole palace to come running?" She removed her palm. "Don't tell me you never noticed anything…"

Neal scratched his head. "Well, sure, I mean, most girls would fancy Dom." Aly nodded. "As I can see you have…ouch!" he yelped when she stepped hard on his foot.

"If you must know, yes, I have. He's very attractive. At least now we know which side of the family got the good looks."

Neal grumbled something about having a fiancé, but continued. "I'm sure Kel, at one time or another, had a crush on him, but Dom is more the court-lady type. Not really the Lady Knight-type."

Aly rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course, since there have been sooo many Nealan."

He grimaced at her. "Look, Aly-dearest, I doubt Dom has a budding romantic notion for our dear Keladry. And you stay away from him too, unless it's only to talk about Players, because he's much too old for you!"

"Oh, why thank you, my wise Father!" She bowed and left him. "That meathead…."

----------------------------

Short! I know!! But I felt like updating fast! So? See, no Dom/Aly!! Definitely some Dom/Kel though. I'm still debating over Owen, Merric or OC. But OC will be hard to do…because I'll probably start describing a man that's part Neal, part Dom, part George…etc. etc., so we'll see!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. VI

A/N: Thanks for all the _loving_ reviews. Please! Don't hold your anger or resentment towards me back!! hahah just kidding. but seriousl tho, do I really need to tell you? Please, no flames!! Gee, gosh golly! Anyway, tis MY story and I shall write it the way I want too! so ha!  
sorry, now that I've gotten THAT out of my system...no, seriously, thanks for the reviews! 44 for 5 chapters!! OOOH YEAH!! so please, keep them coming, and I'll continue to write more!

ENJOY Chapter 6!!  
--------------------------

The next day passed quickly, and found Aly once again practicing daggers and arrows, talking with Kel, Shinko, and Yuki, and Neal and Dom. Conversation varied from the ending war, to the upcoming ball and everything inbetween. She didn't get to see her brother much, but the day after the ball she was to spend it entirely with Alan, and maybe Thom if he could get out of University. Her mother and father wre often alone together, or often chatting with Raoul and Buri, Gary, Jonathan and Thayet or Daine and Numair who had returned from their to Carthak.

Aly stepped into one of her nicer dresses, a light green, off-the-shoulder gown that stopped right at the top of her shoes. She hated when her skirts dragged on the floor. She twisted her hair into a low bun, applied a thin layer of lip and eye paint and opened her door to find none other than Domitan of Masbolle standing there.

She was taken aback (and awed at how even more handsome he looked with a blue tunic that matched his eyes and black breeches), but quickly recovered. She curtsied and playfully batted her eyelashes. What did I do to deserve the presence of you, Sergeant Domitan?

He smiled, although his eyes seem pained. Aly noticed and frowned slightly. Actually, I was hoping you could help me out...Well, you're a girl-Last time I checked I was. That made him blush and she smiled. He nervously chuckled.

Well, I kinda wanted some advice....About girls?

She put her hand to her heart and stepped back, pretending to be shocked. Out of all people! Domitan do Masbolle, the most-sought after men in Tortall, needs girl advice! Mithros, mark down this day!

He tapped his foot impatiently. She smiled. Yes, Dom, what do you need? You know I'll help you. She opened her door and motioned for him to come inside, making sure first that no one saw him and got the wrong idea.

He sat on her chair and twiddled his thumbs, looking at his feet.

Are you alright? You sure don't look okay.I think I may love Kel.

Aly nodded. Thought so.

His head snapped up. I thought you might.What can I say? I have a sight for these sort of things. He shook his head, trying to clear it, What do you think I should do?Tell her.That's it? But what if she doesn't like me? I can't bare to ruin our friendship!

Aly smiled. Dom, trust me. Ask her to dance. Dance a few times with her, take her to the balcony or the garden and just tell her. Kiss her too. Trust me, I have an inkling that she won't argue or run away from you.How can you be so sure?Do I look like I would lie to you?Just believe me. I see how she looks at you when you're not looking. Almost everyone does. Except you and Neal of course.

He grinned. All right, thanks Aly. He got up, gave her a quick hug and left for the ball.

Aly sat down on her bed, slightly dejected. _If only someone would look at me that way..._

-------------------------

Haha, really short, I know! But I wanted to update before there were riots! Except, no one is rioting, or will be, so whatever. Next chapter WILL BE THE BALL! But that might not be till this weekend or next week because of exams! School's almost over for the year!! (until Januray that is...)

AE!


	7. VII

A/N: Hello friends!! I know you've all been waiting patiently for an update....or not. But oh well. sorry that the last one was so short, but I felt like updating and was waaay to lazy to write anymore. Here's another chapter! YAY!!

ENJOY!

-------------

Aly got up off her bed. What was wrong with her? She'd never been upset or heartbroken before when a guy didn't have any romantic interest in her. She'd never been upset by going to a social event by herself either, so why would tonight be any different?

It wouldn't because she felt pressured to settle down...her mother was 20 when she finally did. Kel still hadn't and she was 20, and Aunt Buri didn't until she was much older. She was only 17, so what was her problem?

Sighing, she walked in front of her mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She wasn't a gorgeous court lady - her nose was slightly crooked like her father's, she didn't wear corsets and was therefore not curvy in the places, but she could flirt, and she knew how to intrigue a young man. She knew she wasn't hideous...or was she? Her hair was a distinct color - not every Tortallan had a light reddish hair with natural blonde streaks, did they? And not every Tortallan had an eye color that could change almost as regularly as Liam Ironarm's had. Sometimes her eyes were hazel with a amethyst hue, sometimes hazel, and sometimes a light green. It always kept men looking....

If I'm hideous, then why had Merric shown an interest in me?' She had convinced herself that she wasn't ugly, thanks to Sir Merric. She smiled a little, yes, someone found her attractive. And she _knew_ she was interesting enough to talk to....that was a given.

She opened the door, and knocked into a fairly large man. The man, however, caught her arms before she could fall back. Oh, I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz...

Aly smiled and wiped off her dress before she looked up. No, it's ok, really. I wasn't looking either. She looked up and immediately remembered the brown eyes, full face and brown curls. Squire Owen, right?

He nodded, Lady Alianne?

She smiled flirtatiously. Please, it's Aly. He looked much better now than he did at lunch. His face actually had color, and his hair wasn't plastered to his forehead by a nervous sweat. She noticed, however, that he struggled to say something. Are you on you're way to the ball?Yeah. Would you, um, like to, um, accompany me?

She smiled warmly again. Most certainly. She curtsied and took his offered arm. She stifled back a laugh - he wasn't very smoother with the ladies!

The pair arrived at the ballroom, and both were relieved to find that they did not need to be announced. She excused herself when they reached the edge of the dance floor, and went to see if she could see Dom and Kel. She spotted Yuki, and walked over to her. 

The Yamani woman spun around and quickly embraced the younger woman. Aly!! How wonderful to see you again! 

Neal tapped Aly on the shoulder and shook her hand when Yuki finally let go. She yawned, to annoy Neal. Neal huffed and let go abruptly. 

Yuki, could I have a moment?

Neal interjected before Yuki could speak. Alianne, my dear! Surely whatever you say to Yuki you can say to me too! He batted his eyelashes obnoxiously as Yuki hit him with her fan.

Aly shrugged. All right. She leaned in and lowered her voice, Well, my monthlies came early and heavier-Aaaand, I'm good! Neal shot up, his cheeks burning, and quickly strutted away.

The corner's of Yuki's mouth twitched. Nicely done. I couldn't have done better myself.Thank you! Now, I have some pretty important and _very_ confidential news that I knew would get Neal extremely upset.Like all news would for _that_ Drama Queen.... she rolled her eyes, making Aly grin widely.

Yes, well, it turns out, she leaned in again, Dom loves Kel.

Yuki gasped. Oh, that's _perfect!! _It's so obvious that Kel loves him!

Aly giggled, unable to control her excitement. And he's going to tell her tonight!

Now Yuki smiled. Where are they? Her eyes searched the dance floor. she pointed to one side where the Sergeant and Lady Knight were dancing awfully close. Aly sighed. They're so good for each other!Yes...too bad Dom wouldn't be able to marry....

Aly snapped her head in attention and smiled ruefully. When the time comes, I can easily change that. I can be _very_ persuasive, especially when it comes to my Godfather and Uncle...

Yuki's eyes danced and the two women got back to watching Kel and Dom when Merric approached them.

Good evening Lady Yuki, Lady Alianne. He bowed and asked Aly to dance. She accepted and allowed Merric to lead her to the floor. Not surprised, she didn't feel the heat or tingling in her hands or waist that she often longed for when she danced with a man. She knew that she'd find a man who she might even come close to loving when she would tremble slightly at his touch.

She found Sir Merric very boring - she couldn't remember a thing he said, but politely smiled and nodded at the right times. After two (what seemed like never-ending) songs, she apologized and excused herself, and saw Kel and Dom leave the ballroom for the balcony. 

She slowly and stealthily made her way over to them when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw a tall, muscular man with brown bouncy curls jog over to her. 

Owen! Sh! She put her hand over his mouth, which caused his eyes to open much wider. She beckoned for him to follow and turned the corner so she could see the balcony.

Dom was holding Kel's hands and was looking deep into her eyes when Owen gave her a questioning look. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the column so they could whisper but still see the other pair. Aly dropped his hand immediately. Her hand shook, and she could feel the heat rapidly leave it. She longed to hold it again....

Owen must have felt it too, because without looking at her he grabbed it again. She looked at him, clearly startled, but he continued to watch Kel and Dom. What's going on?

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Dom admitted to me before that he loved Kel, and he's probably about to tell her...

Owen jumped up without dropping her hand. she covered his mouth again.

Sorry. That's just jolly!!! 

Aly smirked. 

He blushed. 

She smiled and playfully punched his arm. Well, I think it's cute.

He blushed again and pointed to Kel and Dom. The two leaned in and were now kissing deeply. Perhaps, we should leave them alone....

Aly agreed and Owen led her to the edge of the dance floor, they're hands still clasped together. He bowed, obviously more comfortable with himself, and asked her to dance.

The two made their way close to the center of the floor and began dancing to the waltz. Aly became very aware of the heat and tingling sensation around her wait, and in her hand. She smiled, and immediately started talking openly and animatedly to Owen. She found him to be much more interesting than Merric, but still not nearly as interesting as say, Jon, Raoul or Gary.

Aly smiled. No on might be as interesting as them - ever.

-----

At the other end of the ballroom, Yuki nudged Neal in the direction of Aly and Owen. Look's like she's moved on from Dom, huh?

Neal's mouth opened. She best have! Dom was MUCH too old for her!So Owen's okay?

Neal smirked. I doubt she'll stay for him very long...this is Aly we're talking about. Yuki slapped his arm with the fan that she drew from her pocket, but silently agreed with him. It was Aly...

-----

Who's that that Aly's dancing with?That young man that Aly's dancing with?Looks like Wyldon's squire... George's eyes opened slightly wider. 

I wonder how long this one might last....Lass! Stop that! She's your own daughter!So? Admit it, George. She goes through men like she goes through socks.

He sighed. Aye. But that's only because none are interesting enough for her because...Yes, yes, I know. All of the interesting men were born in our generation.

He nodded. And she's fit to be a Player - and everyone knows that usually Players get bored with people quickly...

Alanna's temper was being raised. George...she's not a Player, and you know it.Fine! He raised his hands in surrender, but continued to watch Aly chat and dance with Owen, praying to Mithros that she might hold on to him for longer. Or else she might need a University lad...or worse yet, a thief...What was that? Alanna asked while drinking her tea. 

Nothin' to be concerned with, lass. 

------------------------------

Well? Did you love it? Did you hate it?? REVIEW!!!!! I don't know when I'll update next...probably after Christmas!

SO Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! And Happy Kwanzaa! And Happy Belated Hanukah!!

-AE


	8. VIII

A/N: Hello friends!! Ok, so I LOVE George by the by, and I love when he says and . Sometimes, when I'm thinking, I often say Aye' in my head....is that a bit weird? Aye, I think it might be. NAWAT IS NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY!! I thought I made that clear in the first author's note. HE'S A BLOODY CROW-MAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! And no, I haven't read _TQ_ yet, but I know the ending, and I'm very disappointed with that outcome. But a crow?? NO, he shan't be in this story. And Yes, Aly and Owen might seem a tad bit weird, but whoever thought George and Alanna? No, Aly can't fall in love with one of the Royal family because they're practically related!! They're parents slept together (Jon and Alanna), they see them all the time, and the adults are their godparents!! No offense, but that's a little bit weird....Anyway, sorry this A/N was soo long....

ENJOY!!!

---------------

At the end of the final waltz, Owen and Aly walked off the dance floor, still hand in hand. She thanked him for the dances and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. His face rapidly turned a dark shade of pink, but she ignored it. He offered to walk her to her room, but she politely declined, saying that she must first talk with Neal and Yuki. He bowed to her and left - it was apparent that he was slightly hurt. But he couldn't have thought she was automatically smitten with him simply because she felt tingly when he touched her, or that she found him mildly interesting, or that she danced with him through 4 different waltzes....

Did he?

Did she?

She found herself walking to a table where Yuki was talking to Neal. Or, actually, Neal was talking, and Yuki was nodding her head - repeatedly.

Ahem - excuse me, Yuki? Could I have a word? Yuki looked up, as did Neal. Neal batted his eyelashes, but soon thought better of it when Aly looked down at her waist.

Yes, yes...well, I best be going to bed. See you soon, my lovely Yamani flower?Yes, Neal, yes. She quickly kissed him, causing him to leave the room haughtily. Well? Did you see anything?

Aly smiled. I saw them kissing....

Yuki clapped her hands together and suppressed a giggle. This is wonderful!! We MUST ask her all about it tomorrow....and what of you and Squire Owen?

Aly laughed. Nothing really. He's interesting....but enough really for me. Perhaps only a good friend.

Yuki sighed. Aly, I know you're only 17, but when will you find someone to keep for at least longer than a week?

Aly feigned hurt and put her hand to her forehead. Yukimi! You insult me! I shall find the man of my dream's eventually....

Yuki sighed. Aly, seriously. Why do you get rid of me so quickly? Are they toys for you?

This time Aly's face fell for real. I don't know Yuki. It's not like I ask the Great Mother Goddess to introduce me to the most boring, yet handsome men ever. So I enjoy flirting mercilessly, and I have danced and flirted with plenty of men, but I'm not a whore. Many young ladies do this. So why are you picking on me?

Suddenly, when Yuki put a loving, almost-motherly hand on her shoulder, did Aly actually see how much love and concern there were in here eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she saw that in her mother's eyes for her and not George...

Because I don't want for you to go through life without settling down with someone. I don't want you to go through man after man until you die. I want you to be happy.

Aly smile slightly. I am happy...Are you really? 

Aly knew Yuki could see through her facade. A little.... 

Yuki put her arm around Aly's shoulder and led her to the hall. Well, for now a little' should be okay....what are you doing tomorrow?

Aly smiled. Visiting with Alan.Hm. Alright. Well, if either of us hear anything from Kel or Dom, we need to immediately tell each other, but not let Neal know. Although, I have a feeling he might walk in on them kissing or something...

Aly laughed. They reached Aly's door, and she gave the older woman a hug. Thanks, Yuki. I'll try to hold on to a guy next time...

Yuki laughed. You're welcome.Alan!! Come on! You promised we could spend the whole day together!! Aly rapped on her twin brother's door. She heard muffled footsteps approach the door.

Are you serious? Alan's flaming red hair was ruffled, and his eyes were still closed.

Of course I am, Alan! She pushed the door open wider and let herself in. Go get washed and changed and then we can go have a quick breakfast. I want to visit the University quickly, and then go to the city..... he yawned.

She smiled wickedly. To visit the Dancing Dove... His eyes popped open in shock. The Dove?Yes, silly, the Dove. You know they love us there....

He groaned. 

She sat on his bed and waited for him to brush his teeth. But we're not going to both the University AND the Dancing Dove...go to the University by yourself or something. I see Alan enough already.Yes, fine. Just hurry up! She tapped her foot against the floor impatiently.

He emerged from his bathroom drying his face with a towel. So, I hear you set Lady Knight Kel up, eh?

Aly's mouth opened in shock. Where did you hear that?

He smirked. He wasn't as nearly as big a Player as she was, but he could still surprise her very easily. News gets around fast here in the Palace.Well, I didn't set them up. Dom just admitted that he loved her, and I pushed him in the right direction.Why? Did you hear anything else?Well, they were found kissing, very passionately in front of her door. And I heard you were chatting up a storm with Squire Owen. He cocked his eyebrow in fake amusement.

Shut up. She punched him in the arm. It was merely a few dances, and he's really not _that _interesting....I did feel a bit tingly when we touched.

Alan scoffed. Trust me, that usually means nothing. Did you're heart beat really fast?Did your stomach turn over?Then I wouldn't worry - he's not the one.Oh, thanks the gods! I was sooo worried!! Thank you Love-Healer Alan! Thank you! She dropped to her knees and began to kiss his hands.

Shut up....

She stood up and laughed. Hurry up and get changed. I want to go to the Dancing Dove sometime today....

--------------------------

A/N: I know, I know, this was a filler chapter...sorry!! I started to write, and I planned on having the Dancing Dove in this chapter, but I was way to lazy to continue...so that'll have to wait till next chapter!! I'm still coming up with the finalized persona of this new thief boy....how does the name Rhys, Constantine (with some nickname), Dem, Chris or Aidan sound?? Gift? Sight? None? I know what he's going to look like already, and I have an idea of his skills and all, but help me with the name please!!!!!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

-AE!


	9. IX

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I'd especially like to thank all of you who have reviewed for She Will be Loved' as well as any of my other crappy stories (My Lizzie story anyone?) But whatever. I'm not gonna put all of your names down....that'd take forever. THANKS THOUGH! and thanks for the suggestions!! I hope I don't disappoint you too much....  
I have also JUST finished _Trickster's Queen_....not as disappointed with the ending as I had thought I would be....am happy with the Queen and her council, but am slightly displeased at Aly's current situation - if anyone would like to discuss this with me further (as if any of you would...) feel free to e-mail me. )

ENJOY!

---------------------

Aly and Alan (finally) left his room and made their way down to the Royal Stables when they were stopped by none other than-

Alan coughed and quickly hugged his mother. What brings you to the Pages' wing? He eyes searched her frantically. Why _was_ she here?

Alanna noticed his frantic eyes but decided against saying anything. I'd come to see what you were up to today, since I heard you all had the day off. But I can see your sister got to you first.

Was that anger in her mother's eyes? Aly shook the thought out of her head. Why would her mother hate her for finding Alan first?

The moment passed and Alanna looked at her children's clothes. Where are you two off to?Riding and then a visit to the city. 

Alanna nodded. Well, I won't keep you. I have business with His Majesty, Raoul, Gary and your father that I need to attend to. She hesitated, but then awkwardly hugged the twins as if she hadn't in a long while. 

Alanna walked off and Alan gaped at his sister. Well that was sufficiently awkward.Thanks for pointing it out. Aly started to walk off but her brother pulled her back.

Excuse _me_? What is your problem with her? He searched her eyes for any sign of remorse or sadness. She adjusted her Sight and he cursed her. Damn you and your Sight. No one could ever read into your eyes.

She tried to smile. Mother's been pestering me about what I'm going to do for a living again. And apparently being a Player or being a spy are not acceptable.

He scoffed, and the two continued their walk to the stables. You've been trying to convince them again, hm?I only mentioned it to Dad. He said we'd talk when I was a little older. But we all know I'd make for a terrific spy.Aye, that you would, he said, imitating his father, but you know your mother would never agree to it.

Aly grinned. Only more reason for me to be persuasive. And to go to the Dancing Dove and try to convince father that I can be a decent spy... he paused and thought for a moment. Nevermind, I don't want to know.

---------------------------------

Aly and Alan mounted their horses, and rode to the city of Corus, careful not to go directly to the Dancing Dove. They hitched their horses at a main post, and walked around looking at the many shops and street vendors. They decided to do their Midwinter shopping early, and bought gifts for their parents, Thom, and small ones for their numerous aunts and uncles. They strapped their packages to their mounts' saddles, and made their way to the Dancing Dove.

Alan had made sure that he wore no insignia of the crown, or the fact that he was a page at the palace. No reason to draw attention to myself, eh? Aly wore everyday breeches and a tighter-than-normal blouse with a wool shawl. No reason to freeze, eh? she asked playfully imitating her brother.

The two walked into the bar/inn, and were relieved when no one really gave them an notice. They sat down at a small table, and Alan pointed out the large wooden chair in the corner, where currently a man in his late forties sat. There's Marek. They both waved slightly, and the King Thief smiled back. Too think Father used to sit there....Hey, Alan, what if I were to sit there one day? She took off her shawl, and fidgeted with it.

Alan squeaked. he whispered in disbelief. Mother and Father would disown you! Maybe worse - have Uncle John kill you!

Aly dismissed the idea. I doubt I ever will...but it's an interesting thought.... She nodded her head in the direction of the corner, and both she and Alan bowed their heads when Marek approached. Your Majesty...

Marek raised their heads gently with his hands. Quite playing. He pulled up a chair, sat and called for a boy to bring them drinks. One ale, and two, what?Lemonades, thanks. 

You heard them - lemonades. He turned his attention back to the twins. So, how's palace life?

Aly sighed. Slightly boring. I hate staying there all day.Don't you have friends there? A boy perhaps?

Aly grinned. Aye, I have friends. And friends that are boys. But none of which fancy me...none are interesting enough. She grinned, You know of any that are?

She noticed a shadow come over the table and saw Marek's eyes twinkle. One ale, and two lemonades. Anything else, Your _Majesty_? Aly's eyes quickly and sufficiently swept over the boy - or man really. He was quiet attractive - very tall and very tan. But what most caught her was not his dark, slightly unkempt hair or his stubborn jaw, but his piercing, yet soft grey eyes. And of course, his apparent sarcasm for when he addressed Marek.

Marek coughed, because he noticed both Aly's intent gaze on Braden, but also Braden's intent gaze on Aly. He smile at quickly at Alan, who knowingly smiled back. Perhaps he'll be interesting enough...' Alan thought to himself. 

Braden's eyes left Aly quickly and returned to Marek. Would you care for anything else? 

A smile played on Marek's lips. Bring us three lunch specials. Braden started to turn around when Marek asked, Aren't you going to introduce yourself to the Baron's children?

Braden faltered. Oh, please forgive me. I was unaware that you were the _Baron's_, children. Aly noticed that he slightly drawled - similar to Neal. I'm Braden Tyler, a poor boy who sometimes works here, sleeps upstairs and thankfully pays no rent - thanks to His _Highness._ He took Aly's hand, And you must be Alianne. The only daughter of the Baron. He kissed her hand lightly, his gaze never leaving her eyes. She adjusted her Sight, noticing that he possessed a very strong gift. 

It's a pleasure, Braden. She blushed slightly when he did not release her hand. He was both extremely attractive, and a bit of a Player. Her heart fluttered slightly - he was a real catch.

And you of course must be her twin, Alan, a page at the palace.

Alan nodded and shook the older man's hand. That I am. It's a pleasure, Braden. He too noticed that Braden did not let go of his sister's hand, and could not help but smile slightly. Do you know my father?

Braden smiled. That I do. He looked at Marek. Three specials, coming up. He slowly let go of Aly's hand, much to her dismay. 

Marek, Aly and Alan continued to talk about palace life, and how the Rogue was when Braden returned with their food. Aly offered him a chair so that he could chat with them, but he politely refused, saying that he had other work to attend to, the regret clear in his grey eyes. 

When he had left, Marek leaned over. He's _quiet_ the interesting one, Aly. And no girl yet claims his heart.

Aly bit her lip slightly - a bad habit she had picked up most likely from Lianne. Um, excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room. She got up and walked up stairs. She slowly started to open the door for the privy, when Braden leapt up the stairs. He stopped abruptly when he saw Aly.

Oh, hello.

She slightly batted her eyelashes - another bad habit, that usually worked in her advantage. She noiselessly and quickly closed the gap between them.

She noticed he gulped slightly. So, what brings you to the Dancing Dove? he asked, a look of calmness, once again present on his features. 

Just passing through really to say hello to some old friends. So are you, a thief?

He grinned. Only slightly.Only slightly? she asked, highly amused. 

I only steal if it highly benefits me because I need it desperately, or if it needs to be done.

She nodded. Of course. 

His finger touched the hair that had fallen from behind her ear. She smiled. Before she could think another thought, he had pressed his lips to hers. Her hand reached the back of his neck (it was the highest thing she could reach), and pulled him closer to her. Almost as quickly as he kissed her, he let go.

She was befuddled. But-why? No harm will come of this...

He shook his head. Without another word, he slipped into his room and locked the door, leaving a very confused, and love-struck Aly behind.

----------------------------

A/N: Hope you're not too disappointed!!!!! REVIEW!!!

-AE


	10. X

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! It feels like I haven't update in forever, but it was only like a week or so ago. Oh well - a week can be a long time! The last chapter was kinda a cliffie - but not really. Hope I haven't disappointed anyone with Braden, and sorry if Alan might seem OOC (or Marek) but we don't really know either....oh well. And nothing within the Rogue is going bad - everyone likes the king, and the kingdom is in pretty good times, but one can never be too sure...FYI.  
Please review!! I love them!! They make me feel special and loved!!

ENJOY!!!!

----------------------------

Aly walked down the stairs, her face fully composed. No one would notice - except for her twin, who could tell something was wrong. It was something with his Gift and her Sight....he wasn't sure, but he could just tell.

And there was something wrong in her eyes.

She sat down and smiled at Marek. The food was delicious, but I think if we leave any later, Mother and Dad might start to worry as to why we were in the city so long. She looked at Alan who nodded.

Yes. Thanks again, Marek. They shook hands, and Alan waved to the waitresses at the bar. Thanks, ladies! He smiled, and Aly saw the girls blush and flutter their eyelashes. She stifled a laugh, shook Marek's hand and thanked him again.

She squinted from the sudden change in light when they stepped outside. As she made her way towards their mounts, Alan grabbed her arm. Spill, now.Don't play that game with me Aly, he said almost harshly until he turned softer when he noticed the hurt in her eyes, what happened up there that got you so upset?

She sighed. I can't hide anything from you, can I?Only a little. She smiled and he let go of her arm. Now what?I really liked Braden - Marek said he was interesting, and he sure seemed it - and he was cute, and my heart did flutter a little like you said it would if I was in love, and he seemed interested in me, because he kissed me, but then he said, No' and left. She took a deep breath and looked at her brother.

He was silent for a moment, still trying to decipher what she had said so quickly. Once he had figured out what she said, he tried to buy time by pretending to still figure it out. What could he say to her? Looks like you found a good man, too bad he's weird for kissing you and then pulling away?

_Damn.'_ Hmm...well, Aly, maybe he had a good reason for pulling away so quickly. Maybe he just had a brutal break-up or something.... he said while mounting his horse. 

She absent-mindedly stroked Azure's mane from her saddle. Her lip started to curve upwards.

Oh no, Aly, please don't have some ridiculous idea where you visit the Dancing Dove to find out...Ah, brother. You know me too well!Unfortunately for the both of us.

------------------------------

Aly and Alan sat down at the long table with the Royal family, their parents and their numerous aunts and uncles. It was almost like am extended family dinner - very extended.

Aly noticed that George kept giving her glances, and not friendly, fatherly ones, but almost...angry ones. She looked across the table at her mother, who was talking to Buri and Thayet about the Queen's Riders, but didn't seem to notice George's apparent anger or Aly. She nudged Alan's leg under the table and rolled her eyes to their father. Alan shrugged; he didn't notice anything.

The dinner was uneventful. No one (thankfully) asked her about her helping Dom win Kel or Owen or her love life in general. She talked to her brother and Prince Roald about the pages and squires, and Daine about the horses and stable dogs. 

When everyone started to leave the hall, George tapped her arm, and whispered, My office, now.

She swallowed and nodded. It was not a good sign if he wanted her in his office - and his palace office to say the least. She waited for Alan, who's eyes searched hers frantically.

Think he knows about today?

She shook her head, How could he possibly know?

Alan nodded. Well as long as he didn't tell Mother.....He wouldn't - would he?

They both swallowed at the same time and clasped each other's hands like they used to when they were small, slowly making their way to their father's office.

George was already there, hunched over what seemed to be a stack of paperwork. He raised his head and ushered the twins in when they knocked. He inwardly smirked at their hands noticing that they were both squeezing, hard. And he made a mental note that Aly's grip seemed to be just as hard as Alan's. 

They sat down and were quiet as he stared the two down. So what did you do today?

Aly spoke up first, making sure her face was composed and her voice was calm and even. She cleared her head, and adjusted her Sight so she could easily see her father's reaction and so that he couldn't see that she lied (even though his Sight _was_ weaker than her's, she could never be too safe...). We went to the city, father. Did you finish your business with Uncle Jon and Raoul and mother or whomever?

George rolled his eyes, and Aly could tell he was perturbed - he could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth. Never mind my business with your uncles. What did you do in the city?

This time Alan spoke, his voice was just as calm and even as Aly's, but she could tell that he was nervous - thanks to her Sight. We bought Midwinter gifts.For whom?You and mother and we split gifts for Uncle Jon, Aunt Thayet, Roald and Shinko, Aunt Daine- Aly and Alan straightened their backs against their chairs. You're not telling me the entire truth. I know you went to the Dancing Dove.Don't lie Alianne Cooper of Pirate's Swoop! I have my spies there.

Aly stood up, her anger getting the better of her judgment. So what if we were at the Dancing Dove? We have the right the be there to say hello to your friends and ours!And how do you know we were there anyway? And why does it matter so much?

George sighed and sat back down. My spy told me. And it matters because I don't want you going down to the Dancing Dove.

Aly sat back down, concerned as to why her father suddenly looked so much older. she asked gently.

Because I know how much you don't think noblemen are interesting enough.... he noticed her look, except for your Uncles, and I knew you'd find an interesting thief and fall in love with them.

Aly winced at the truthfulness in this. Why is that such a bad thing? Mother did it?Yes well....And Mother's also a knight and she could get herself killed all the time, and you won't let ME be a spy!

Alan now warned his sister from touching a fragile subject. Aly....stop. Now.

Aly relaxed and kept quiet.

George nodded gratefully at his son. Aly, I told you we'll talk about this at another time....I suppose falling in love with a thief would not be horrible bad...but I'd rather it not happen.

Aly humphed' but dropped the subject. So then who was your spy?Does it really matter, Aly?Yes, it does.

He sighed again. 

She jumped up. She was fuming. Is that why he wouldn't kiss me? Because he figured you'd fire him from being a spy? Is that why he's at the Dancing Dove and he only steals a little?

George put his head in his hands. Yes, Aly. Alan nudged her, and she knew she couldn't stay mad at her dad for something so stupid...

Dad, I'm sorry. She walked over and hugged her father's drooping shoulders. But does it really matter if Braden is working for you? Can't you tell him that or something?I'll see what I can do, Aly. She nodded, and kissed her father's cheek. You both can leave. I'm not angry. And I won't tell your mother. He waved them out and they walked in silence to Aly's room.

Thanks for controlling my anger. She laughed lightly and hugged her twin goodnight. I had fun, even if we did get in a little trouble.

He smiled and squeezed her back. Me too. Goodnight, dear sister. He gave a dramatic bow and walked off to the pages' wing.

Aly walked into her room and started to get ready for bed when she noticed two envelopes on her dresser. One had the Royal Seal on it, and the other was plain.

_Aly -_

I found out some news from Kel about her and Dom! Come to my rooms before you go to breakfast and I can tell you all about it on the way to the mess hall...without Neal. He doesn't know anything yet.

-Yuki

She laughed and picked up the other letter.

_Alianne of Pirate's Swoop -_

I want to talk with you before Midwinter about what you were planning on doing for a career, especially since being a Player does not seem plausible with your parents (albeit you'd make a terrific one). But do not_ tell your parents. This must be kept under wraps, in case we need you. Especially your mother. We might tell your father afterwards._

Meet me in The Royal Meeting Room tomorrow at the first lunch bell. You can have lunch with Sir Gary and I.

Your favorite Uncle and Godfather,  
Jon

Aly reread the letter, her mouth opened in shock. What could Uncle Jon possibly have for a job for her?!?

------------------------

Did you love it? Hate it? Was it predictable? Is it predictable?? I hope not, because I'm writing it on the fly....REVIEW!!!!

-AE


	11. XI

A/N: Hello again! I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter, and sorry about the author's notes (?!?) but I feel that they're necessary usually...sorry for any of you disgruntled reviewers out there. And don't take offense either, sorry...I must sound so bitter, but I'm not, I SWEAR!! The last couple chapters I feel have been lacking depth, and if that bothers anyone, I apologize.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

ENJOY!!

------------------------------

Aly got up from her bed at dawn, completely restless. She'd barely gotten more than 4 hours of sleep - she kept thinking about her godfather's job for her, her father, Braden and Dom and Kel's budding relationship. She opened the door to her bathroom, and waited for warm water. She needed to clear her mind....for at least a few minutes.

She slipped into the bath and let the hot water practically burn her skin before she began to scrub her skin. She refused to let her mind think - she let her mind become blank and empty. She hadn't been overly dirty, but she felt much cleaner than before. Her skin as well as her mind.

She dried her hair with her towel and got dressed, putting on a pair of loose breeches and tunic so that after breakfast with Yuki she could practice shooting arrows. She slipped two daggers into her breeches, hidden from view. She took Jon's letter and put it in her pocket to show either Neal, Dom or Alan, whoever she saw first.

She knocked softly on Yuki and Neal's door, considering it was still slightly earlier. She waited a few minutes before knocking again, only louder. She heard grumbling and footsteps, and a second later, Neal leaned against the door frame before her, his breeches hung loosely from his waist, his dark hair ruffled, yawning loudly.

Nealan, I always knew you were trying to make advances towards me, but must we forget that you're married? She smiled wryly as Neal's eyes popped open to see who was even there at the door. I mean, I love you without you're shirt on and everything, but...youare a _little_ old for me, don't you think?

Neal rolled his eyes. Yes, I do think, I'm a bit old for you. Sorry to have led you on, dearest Aly. He looked at her from head to foot, and looked back into his room out the window. And why are you here at this un_godly_ hour? Do no enjoy sleeping? He drawled, yawning again to prove his point.

Is your beautiful wife awake?

He opened his mouth to say no when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, and he shivered. Yuki ducked under his arm and kissed him quickly. I'm going to breakfast with Aly. I'll see you later?Yes, fine. _I_ intend to get more sleep. He turned around dramatically and closed the door.

Yuki gave Aly a quick hug and the two made their way down to the Mess Hall. Well, I talked to Kel yesterday... She could barely hold in her excitement.

They both confessed their love for each other, after of course, Kel comprehended the fact that Dom did in fact love her.She didn't believe him? 

Yuki nodded her head. She's still in shock. She laughed, They're going out on their first date tomorrow night.

The two squealed with glee, like two small girls, and grabbed trays for their oatmeal. Look - Kel's already here. Aly sat down across from the Lady Knight and watched her play with her oatmeal. Something wrong?

Kel's head snapped up. Aly! Yuki! Good morning! She smiled, but Aly could see past her mask (thanks to her Sight).

Kel, what's wrong?Kel - I know when people lie. What's wrong? What could be when you and Dom love each other?

Kel sighed and Yuki patted her back. I just...I'm just nervous about tonight I guess.

Aly felt like those mages who talked about with criminals or victims that Thom used to tell her about. I feel like Dom's going to see me one day and say, Why do I love her?' and then go love some court lady with a bigger chest, that's shorter than me, and not as muscular and-Kel! Why would you think that? Dom loves you because you're different than all those other ladies! Didn't he tell you that?Yeah, but still....

Yuki spoke, I have an idea. We're going shopping.

Aly and Kel looked at her, both confused. To get Kel a dress to impress Dom - but to also stay true to herself.

Kel faltered. Well I have plenty of dresses....No. You need a new one. We're leaving right after breakfast.

Aly smiled. Good. I need a new dress too. Her smile faded, But I need to be back before lunch.

Yuki smiled. Don't worry. With Kel, dress shopping at Lalasa's is fast.

-------------------------- 

Kel, Yuki and Aly left the palace as soon as they had finished their breakfasts and went back to their rooms to get money for their dresses. They arrived at Lalasa's shop at 7:30, before it opened. They knocked, and Lalasa opened for her two good friends and was quickly introduced to Aly.

Kel was first - Lalasa made her try on 6 different dresses before they found the perfect one. Aly smiled as she looked at her new friend - Kel looked beautiful. It was a simple, long, light-sage color dress that brought out the green in Kel's hazel-green eyes. It had a modest neckline, and long sleeves. It was simplistic, yet looked wonderful on Kel. Lalasa and Yuki exchanged watery smiles as Kel took off the dress, and Aly stepped up to the center of the floor.

Ah, I think I have many dresses for you, Aly. What do you need this for?

Aly thought. She didn't really need a dress....I guess one for a ball or a simple one, whichever you have I guess. Lalasa smiled and scampered off to the back of the store.

You looked beautiful, Kel.You'll blow him away, and still look like Kel. Aly chimed in as Kel came back out of the dressing room in her breeches and shirt. 

She didn't blush, but Aly knew she was.

Lalasa came back and Aly tried on her dresses. She liked them, but nothing was special about them. But then again, why did she need a special dress? She couldn't really see Braden again anyway, and if she did, why would she be wearing a dress?

She went back into the dressing room, defeated and ready to put her breeches back on when she heard Lalasa shout, Aly! Wait! Try this last one on.

Aly did so and her mouth opened in shock. It was wonderful. Come out, Aly! Kel teased. She pulled back the curtain and stepped out to meet shocked faces.

Aly blushed. She looked at herself in the mirror. It _was_ a gorgeous dress, but she had nothing to wear it for. But when will I wear it?

Yuki's eyes twinkled. I'm sure you'll find an occasion... Aly looked in the mirror again. It was a cream colored dress made of the finest fabric in Tortall that ended mid-calf and had a low neckline. It was also sleeveless, which was rare and deemed scandalous, but on Aly it looked wonderful. It came with a cream shawl lined with rare red Yamani pearls that matched her hair. 

Lalasa winked at her. I always knew it'd look perfect on a redhead. 

Aly smiled broadly and went back in the dressing room to change out of her dress. She and Kel paid for their dresses, bid Lalasa goodbye as she had to open the store, and walked back out onto the streets of Corus. 

As the bell struck the hour of 11, Aly hugged her friends goodbye, saddled Azure, and rode back to the palace for her lunch meeting with Jonathan and Gary.

-----------------------------

Aly took a deep breath and knocked on the large oak doors. She was surprised when a manservant didn't answer, but instead her godfather himself did. We sent them away, we can't afford to have them overhear, he said before she even had to ask and gave her a giant hug. Come in, come in. We have some stew and biscuits, nothing to fancy. He laughed and waved her over to the large table where Gary and her grandfather, Sir Myles were already sitting.

Good afternoon, gentlemen, she said jokingly, as they both stood up to hug her. They all sat down and she put her hands together on the table. Now let's get down to business, shall we?

Jonathan coughed as Gary picked up a biscuit. Well, Aly, I knew that you want to be a spy.

She nodded, curious. How did you...Your mother, your father, your grandfather - they've all told us...numerous times, Gary sighed. Aly smiled. Yes, they probably would have.

And we know that you've also wanted to be a Player. And we all think that you'd be perfect for whichever career....and that's why we think we've found the perfect one for you.You probably don't know this, but our Royal Spies have informed us that Maren is keen on going to war with Tusaine, and ultimately us. While they may not begin to attack for a time, we are nonetheless concerned. We only have a few spies, and we need more in Maren and Tusaine, and that's where you come in.

Aly's face remained confused, as Gary continued for Jon. Royal Families love the Players, and we've decided on a new tactic. He paused, and Aly's eyes opened wide; she understood.

And you want me to go to Maren and Tusaine as a Player and a spy? Jonathan and Gary nodded, but Myles sat in his chair, staring intently at her. But what about-They'll be taken care of. Your father will agree to it, and since it's a Royal Mission, your mother won't be able to object. Aly looked at her grandfather, the first time he had spoken since she arrived.

She laughed. This is the most perfect job in the entire world. How can I thank you?

Jon smiled widely. By going.When do I leave?

Gary laughed. First you must train with the Players.Will all of them be spies?Only some. You'll train with them a few hours a day, and an hour a day with the other Players who are spies. You'll leave two weeks after Midwinter.

Aly smiled. This has to be the greatest thing ever. When do I meet my fellow spies?

Jonathan laughed, Anxious are we?Excited is more like it! She couldn't stop grinning. Who would have thought that Aly was getting the job of a lifetime? She was going to be a Player and spy at the same time, whether her parents liked it or not, thanks to the greatest godfather and King of the entire universe.

In a few minutes. I'll send for them. Jonathan nodded at Myles, and Myles walked out the door. Aly picked up a bowl of stew and ate, too excited to talk.

A few minutes later, Myles walked back into the room with 4 other recruits. Aly, meet Aliya, she's been a spy for a year and has been a player for 2. Aliya had long, black, wavy hair and big brown eyes. Her smile was wide - she was beautiful, and Aly immediately liked her. This is Christopher, he's just joined the Players and has been a spy for only a few months. He left the Riders because it was too boring. Myles snorted, and Aly shook Christopher's hand. He was taller than Owen, but shorter than Dom, and had short blonde hair and sea-green eyes - not as green as Neal's, but not nearly as blue as Dom's. Why was she comparing him to all of her friends? She shook that thought from her head, as Myles introduced her to the next person. This is Rhonda. She's been with the Players for a few months and a spy for almost a year. 

Aly shook her hand. Please, call me Ronnie. She smiled widely and tucked her short brown hair behind her ear and winked a blue eye, All my friends do. 

And last, but not least, meet Braden. Aly's heart stopped. _Braden?_ He's been a spy for almost 3 years and has yet to join the Players. Braden smiled broadly and shook her hand as Aly swallowed hard.

Yes, Sir Myles, we've met before. Braden winked at Aly, but she could see that he was miserable inside. Why?

Myles cocked an eyebrow and smiled. Right, okay. Well, we've got to finish up here with Aly, but you'll all see each other tonight before dinner - my office for some training. The four spies nodded, bowed to Myles, Gary and the King, said goodbye to Aly and left.

Aly finished her lunch with the three older men, talking and listening to stories all while trying her best to hide her discomfort.

Braden was going with her to Tusaine and Maren, and who knew for how long? Would he talk to her? Flirt with her? Kiss her? Or would her father not let him? She pushed these thoughts aside and continued to eat. She'd have to think about this later. And she had to tell all her friends sooner or later that she was going to be a Player - but not a spy. Terrific.

------------------------

A/N: El fin! Did you love it? Hate it? Expect it? REVIEW please!!! I love you all and I hope I didn't disappoint....!

-AE


	12. XII

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I enjoyed writing that last chapter, as I do with all the chapters, so I'm glad you all liked it!! Please continue to review! They make me happy and give me motivation to update quicker!!! (hint hint)  
I'm going to have some of Braden's POV because I don't want him to seem like a flat character - I want him to have a personality....so bear with me!

ENJOY!

-----------------------------

I won't be needing that room anymore, _Your Highness._ Braden said as he threw down the dish towel he was using to clean the lunch dishes.

Marek set down his mug. What? Why?

Braden tried not to smile to give him away. The Players are finally letting me join their noble ranks.

Marek took another swig of his ale and laughed, The Baron wants ye to move into the castle then?

Braden looked shocked. What would the Baron have anything to do with this, _Your Highness_?

Marek sighed. Never ye mind. George's already informed me of yer business ya twit. Go practice your play with some customers over there. I suspect today's your last day then?Aye. I must be gone before dinner. I might come back sometimes inbetween....but I doubt it. I'll have to practice and such in the palace.

Marek nodded. Right, well, move yer things now. I'll send for some palace men to help ye.Thanks, _Your Highness_. It's been a pleasure...Shut it, Tyler. Shut it.

Braden went up to his room to quickly pack his few belongings once again into his trunk. It had seemed like only yesterday that he had run away from his town to live in Corus, and had been recruited by The Baron. He sat down on the bed and sighed. He owed everything to The Baron, and what did he do? He went ahead and kissed his only daughter. And now, due to awful foresight, he was forced to spending an enormous amount of time with her. Braden laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head like he did often. Aly seemed like a pleasant girl - she _was _ beautiful, and she would have to be interesting, considering she was the daughter of The Baron and the most tempermental of women in the Realm. He sighed. No good would come of him falling in love with her - she probably had some noble Knight-in-Shining-Armor to love. For all he knew she could have been betrothed...although he doubted that, since she had kissed him back. Why had he kissed her? What compelled him to kiss her? Was it because he knew he couldn't have her? because he thought she was beautiful? because he felt somehow connected to her? 

He shrugged and continued to pack. He'd have all of their training to get to know her, and then he'd see if he her or not.

------------------------------  
George, do you have a minute?Of course, Jon. He looked past the king and nodded, Gary, Myles. What brings you all here?Well, George, we have a new mission and we're going to have to start training spies. Some of them are new, but they will learn quickly. And some of them probably don't need much training at all.

George nodded, highly supicious as to what the King was saying. Why did he seem so flustered (compared to normally...)?

They are to start training today.That's just terrific. What exactly is this mission for? 

Jonathan winced at George's obivious harshness. How we he take the fact that his daughter was one of the spies. They'll be going to Maren as Players to spy on the court. This way we won't lose any of your more important spies in case it's a false alarm.

George nodded. He looked at the men, waiting for them to tell which recruits were going. Jonathan coughed and was about to answer when Myles cut in.

George, we all talked about this, and we all agreed. Aly's going. He stayed surprisingly calm. You can not be serious.George. You know, as do we all that Aly would make a great spy. She's learned everything there is to know. She could probably even teach her fellow recruits. And you also know that she'd make a convincing Player. She'd be perfect for this job, and you know it. There's no reason she should not be able to go. Myles stared intently at George, almost making the Baron squirm in his chair.

Especially since Jonathan and I decreed it. 

George sat up straighter. Fine. But you will not let Alanna know. Not until at least a few days before she leaves. He looked at the other men. I don't agree with this though. She should not be out in the field yet...George, she's 17. She's trained with you and she'll be training with Myles and you more. Why are you so worried? This mission should not be too dangerous anyway...

George sighed, knowing that he could not argue with the King. Yes, Jonathan. He dismissed the men and put his head in his hands. She's going to kill me....Kel! Open up! Aly stood outside her friend's door two hours before dinner so that she could see her off before her big date. She wasn't, of course, going to tell the Lady Knight of her new mission. She couldn't tell anyone until Jonathan or Myles told her she could - she'd ask for permission to tell Alan sooner. Everyone else she would just tell that she joined the Players....without Alanna's permission of course. 

Aly! Come on! Yuki opened the door and shoved the younger girl inside. Please inform Kel that she needs SOME face paint!

Aly looked at her. She looked amazing, even without any face paint. A little lip color - very light and some light eye paint might be nice...

Kel smiled, 

Aly could see how nervous she was, and she and Yuki did their best to calm her nerves. 

An hour before dinner, Dom picked up Kel, and his reaction to her beauty made both Yuki and Aly tear. Aly bid Yuki goodbye, and tearfully went to her grandfather's office.

----------------------------------------

I'll leave it here!! More in a few days time or a week!! We'll see -REVIEW!

-AE


	13. XIII

A/N: Yeah, I definitely did make that word up. Sorry about that. I got rid of it...so we should be good. Sorry if Kel seemed OOC/Mary-Sueish, but I mean she's going out on her first date with the man that she loves, but still can't believe that he loves her!! So yeah, she's gonna be nervous, and she's going to want her friends to help her calm down and get ready!! Hope this makes up for Kel's apparent OOCness. Forgive me!!  
Hope you like this chapter!!

ENJOY!!

----------------------------

Aly walked in quietly to her grandfather's office, where Braden was sitting and talking to another gentleman. Not wanting to interrupt, she silently sat down in a chair next to the door and strained her ears to listen. She wasn't that early, so where was everyone else? And who was Braden talking to? It surely wasn't her grandfather....

She stood, in disbelief. Um, (cough), what are you, um, doing here?I suppose I should be asking you the same question. Her father's brows furrowed, but she could tell he was lying.

You know, she hissed, her eyes quickly acquiring their amethyst hue. Braden took note - her eyes could change color.

Yes, Jon and Myles told me. He waved his hand, I'm assuming you know you're colleague, Braden.Yes, we've met now, what Braden? Three times?

He smiled slightly. Twice, I think.Ah, yes. Only twice. Please father, introduce us one more time.

George's eyes twinkled. No, I think twice is enough. So, Braden, you'll think on it?Yes, Baron.

George nodded, but didn't move when Myles entered with Aliya, Christopher and Ronnie. Aly looked questioning at him. I'm second-in-command, therefore I'm helping. Ladies, Chris, I think we should get started then, aye?

The five spies, George and Myles sat down around the fireplace, munching on biscuits as George told them about each Royal member they needed to keep an extra eye on while in Maren.

King Cosmo is not a threat to us, unless he has his Royal Advisor, Duke Yves of Fonte with him. The Duke is extremely vengeful, hateful and shifty. Steer clear of him, but also keep an extra eye or two on him. Whatever you do, do not get on his bad side.So Cosmo is not very intelligent?

George smiled slyly, Not nearly as intelligent as our dear King.Her Majesty, Queen Wren is a very experienced statesmen, having run her family's fief for 5 years before marrying Cosmo. She knows how to run things, and often helps her husband when Yves is unable to. She is good-spirited, and enjoys the Players almost as much as her husband, but we can never be too sure with women.

Aliya huffed and flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder. No, apparently you can't. Especially since you have 3 women spies, and 2 men on your little mission here, Baron.Aye, you're right Aliya. He smiled, I think I should now - have you seen who I married?

Aliya's eyes warmed and smiled, Suppose you're right.Princess Nalani is a very good-soul. She'll befriend anyone - that's why I want one of you girls to become close to her, or as close to her as possible. I'd ask one of you men, but her betrothed, Sir Delmore of Fonte can be very protective, and might, um, ask you to duel.

Chris gulped. Ronnie, Aly, Aliya, have fun with that one.Prince Kenton, is extremely dull and stupid, more so than his father, if that's even possible, so obviously watch him, but not as closely as the others. Lady Gwendolyn of Fonte will most likely come on to one of you men, but keep your distance. She's only trouble. Sir Ambrose, her brother, is a shifty character, but he was at the fief when our spies last reported to us. Lady Renata is no trouble at all - we're pretty sure she's still at the convent. Duchess Lily is supposedly having an affair with King Cosmo, but we are not completely sure. If there is some possible way that you could uncover this to the public without getting caught, that'd be terrific.To put a rift in between the house of Haus and the house of Fonte, considering the King can not function without his Advisor, and that their families are going to be joined in matrimony soon.Thank you, Aly. I try my hardest to impress you young ones. Myles smiled and put a hand through his gray hair. I think those are the main people we need to worry about now. Tomorrow you'll be practicing with the Players, beginning right after lunch. He thought for a second, looking at George. Oh! You may all use your real names, and Aly you'll have to be Alianne Cooper, but the Players will obviously know who you're related to. But the Maren Royal Family can not. George and I will have to inform them to keep it a secret. He smiled, So make sure none of the Players get drunk will on tour in Maren, please?

The five spies nodded, and saying goodnight to their elders, left the room together. 

Well, that was informative.To say the least.

Ronnie sighed. I'm exhausted. Goodnight my new friends! She bowed and left the group.

Aliya feigned a yawn. Yes, I, um, have to say goodnight to a friend.... Aly noticed her eyes flick quickly to the hall that led to the pages' wing. Goodnight Chris, Braden, Aly. She nodded and walked away.

Braden looked meaningfully at Chris, who understood. Yes, I should be off too. Night Braden, Aly. He took Aly's hand and kissed it, who giggled like a little girl. 

Goodnight, Chris! He smiled, knowing that she was joking, and walked off to his room. Aly and Braden continued to walk in the direction of her room. You have a room here, then?Yes, I quit my job at the Dancing Dove.You obviously didn't have to quit your day job?Excuse me? He took her arm and pulled her back. What did you mean by that?What were you talking to my father about before? Her eyes again took the menacing shade of a hazel-amethyst.

He ignored her question. Do your eyes always do that when you're mad?

She looked down at her feet quickly, and noticed that he was holding bother her arms. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. Why was he so close? Do what when I'm mad? She looked up again, into his stormy grey eyes.

Do they always turn amethyst like that when you're mad?

She grinned shyly. Yes, they do.

His eyes searched hers, as they turned back into their normal hazel-green. That's amazing.What were you talking to my father about? His face was now extremely close to her own...

At that moment, she didn't care. She didn't care what her father had said to him. Suddenly she was kissing this beautiful man; this man that she would be spending the next few months with. A man she hardly knew, but felt like she'd known for years.

He pulled away slowly. I-we-we can't.

Again, Aly was confused as to why they couldn't kiss. 

He shook his head - her eyes were mesmerizing. We're going to be working together for the next few months... She felt far from him now. His arms were at his side, and she was no longer clutching on to his shirt.

I think we should get to know each other first....Good night, Aly. 

And almost like that, he was gone again. For the second time that week.

---------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW!!!!

-AE


	14. XIV

A/N: Sorry, I don't exactly know what happened and why all those stupid numbers came up, but I hope this works... I haven't been getting as many reviews I had hoped for, but alas, I will deal. (hint hint). PLEASE REVIEW! They make me wanna update more/faster! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was lazy and just felt like reading fics...so yeah. Hope you like it!

ENJOY!

-

Aly closed her door and put the back of her head against it. Why was he playing with her? No...he couldn't have been toying with her...she could see in his eyes that he really was hurt when he pulled away. Almost like he had to...No. That couldn't be it either. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then what was it?

She pulled off her boots, socks and breeches and dipped her feet into the hot water in the tub that the servants had put in before. Wiggling her toes in the water she sat on the edge before taking off the rest of her clothes and slipping in, allowing for the water and steam to clear her mind of all thoughts - Braden included.

-

The next morning after Aly had gotten dressed, she made her way to the Pages' Wing to tell her brother that she was now a Player. She turned the corner and saw two people kissing and thought nothing of it until she got closer. She saw a darker colored hand playing with..._red hair!_ Aly's mind raced. Who was her brother courting? Why hadn't he told her? She quickened her pace and when she got right behind Alan and his new "woman" (she shuddered at the thought of Alan and a woman...) she coughed loud enough for the two to break apart.

Alan looked over the girl's head and saw his sister and his face turned as red as his face. "Aly! What a surprise!"

The other girl slowly turned around, obviously afraid as to whom she would come face-to-face with. "Aly?"

Aly's mouth opened in shock. "Aliya!"

Alan laughed nervously. "So I've seen you two have um, met?"

Aly laughed. "I had no idea you were, well, with my brother..."

Aliya tried to smile. "Well, I can't say I didn't know you two were twins..."

Alan tried to laugh and see the bright side of things, but failed miserably, only awaiting his sister's temper. "And I had no idea you two knew each other."

Aly saw Alan's misery-stricken face and smiled. "Don't worry, dear brother, I'm not mad. But you should most thankful that I like Aliya. Has she told you yet that I have joined her ranks amongst the Players?"

Alan's eyes widened. "You did? I suppose Mother is unaware..."

"Yes, she doesn't know, but Dad does, and after much persuasion, he agreed. We leave for Maren in a month or so." She saw Aliya grab Alan's hand. "How long have you two been an item?"

Alan coughed. "Well, it's still mostly a secret...but about a month or so."

Aly smiled. "Well I'm very glad for you two." She stepped back. "I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing, for I must go eat my breakfast! See you at practice, Aliya!"

Aly walked to the mess hall in silence, and did not notice a tall dark haired man walking a few feet from her. He obviously was thinking too much and didn't notice Aly until they walked into each other at the door.

"Sorry Neal."

He nodded his head. "Aly."

Aly looked up and saw that Neal's usual emerald eyes were blazing, and his brows were furrowed. "Something wrong Neal, dearest?"

Neal opened the door and let her in first. "Get your food and then we'll talk." Aly shuddered. His voice was cold and almost deadly, and she was almost certain she knew why.

She got her food and sat at an empty table. Thankfully none of her other new Knight friends were in the mess hall or they would be hounding her with questions as to why she wasn't sitting with them. Neal sat down and immediately went into a quiet tirade.

"Apparently Kel has fancied Domitan" (he emphasized his cousin's name with utmost disdain, Aly noticed), "for quiet a while, and now _Domitan_ claims he loves her. And he kissed her at the ball, and told her he loved her and all that and _last night_ took her out to dinner. _And_ all along, my Yuki knew. She knew and didn't tell me! And..."

"Neal!" Aly put up a hand to silence him. "First of all, of course Yuki wasn't going to tell you. She knew you'd react like this."

"Like what?" Neal asked, his nostrils almost flaring. Aly readjusted her Sight - Neal's Gift was blazing with anger inside him.

"Like this! Like a a jealous two-year-old who's incapable to think that perhaps, just perhaps, his cousin has liked his best friend for a while. And that this once-infamous womanizer has finally found the woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and would never dream of hurting! _That's_ why Yuki or I didn't tell you. Or Kel. Or Dom. We all knew you'd react this way."

Neal's mouth opened and closed in shock. Clearly no one had spoken to him like this in awhile. Or at least it had never really hit him this hard before.

"You knew too?"

"Nealan, that's besides the point."

"But I thought Dom had an interest in you."

"Obviously not. Besides, he was much to old for me, and he told me that he loved Kel before he even told her! Now would you _grow up_, go apologize to your wife, cousin, and best friend, beg for forgiveness and give them your blessing, or I'll make sure the gods have punished you before your 30th birthday!" Her eyes had changed into their amethyst hue, on call of course just to scare Neal, and when he saw the resemblance to the Lioness, his former Knight-master, he whimpered and ran out of the mess hall.

Aly laughed, her eyes changing back to their normal hazel-green and began to eat her porridge.

-

Aly walked into the Palace theater where the Players would practice a few minutes before the rehearsal was to begin. She sat down in one of the seats and waited for the others to arrive. An older man walked in a few seconds later and introduced himself as Theodore. "You can call me, Theo. Or which ever character I'm playing at the time." He laughed and shook her hand. "And, lemme guess, considering your reddish-blond hair, I'd have to say, you were the daughter of one of the Kingdom's most famous couple..."

Aly nodded, amused by the older man who reminded her so much of her dear friend Coram.

"You must be a princess!"

Aly cocked her head to the side, but started to laugh when Theo exclaimed, "Got you! I'm only kidding, you're obviously the Lioness' daughter."

"Obviously, Theodore," said another man who walked through the door. He was short and probably in his late twenties. "The name is Rhys Lansig, been a Player since I was 10."

Aly shook his head. "Aly of Pirate's Swoop. I'm one of the new recruits, although I've wanted to join almost all my life. The King himself had to beg my father to let me join."

Rhys smiled slyly. "Let's hope you're as good as the King thinks."

"I'm better than he thinks," she returned his sly smile with her own.

"Aly! I've seen you've met Rhys and Theo then?" Aly nodded as Christopher walked in with Ronnie.

"Hello Chris, Ronnie. Where is Aliya and Braden and everyone else?"

Christopher bowed to Rhys, "Your _Highness,_ I am unaware, for I knew not that I was their keeper."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Quiet Christopher." Ronnie stifled a laugh and playfully hit Christopher's arm.

Aly's stomach turned over when Braden entered the room. He looked as gorgeous as ever - his jet black hair as unkempt as ever and his muscles showing through his shirt, his steel grey eyes searching the room. And resting on Aly. Aliya noticed the tension, and slight awkwardness between Aly and Braden and putting that thought in the back of her head said, "Well, Rhys, we're here, when are we starting?"

"As soon as the others get here."

Aly snapped back to attention from her daze as she stared at Braden. She needed to get over him; he'd never want her, especially after he stopped their kisses twice..."Who else is there?"

"Us!" A plump woman in her early thirties walked in with a young child on each hand. "I'm Ivy, and this is Nari and Donovan, and this," she nodded her head to the man walking in behind her, "is my husband Morgan." Morgan was taller with sandy brown hair, that each child had, while Ivy had blonde hair. "Rhys, Jade can't come today, she's sick."

Rhys sighed, clearly frustrated. "Fine. She didn't have a major part in this production anyway." He motioned for everyone to sit, and they sat down in the chairs that were on the stage in a semicircle. Aly made sure to sit far from Braden - she sat between Aliya and Chris. "As you all know, we'll be traveling to Tusaine and Maren within the next month or so, and we have a new addition to our group, Aly of Pirate's Swoop." Aly noticed Nari and Donovan's eyes open wide in surprise at the child of two very famous Tortallans. "We'll be performing many short plays for the Royal Family and their Friends there-"

"Why only short ones?"

Rhys cocked a brow. "Apparently, they have short attention spans." Everyone chuckled as Rhys continued. "There will be a few love plays, a few "self-discovery" ones, some comedy, some dramas, and some comedies. But don't worry - everyone will have a fair share of stage time." He began to pass out scripts to everyone, but only two of the apparent many. "I don't feel like overwhelming anyone yet, so there's only two here. We'll work on three or four a week, and revisit them all right before we leave. So, everyone up! We'll start to read through 'Young Love' first, shall we!"

Aly stood up, holding her script for 'Young Love'; she had a supporting role, and suddenly butterflies filled her stomach. But why? She laughed as Aliya touched her arm in comfort. "Thanks, I don't know why I suddenly got nervous!"

Aliya smiled, "Don't worry, it'll go away soon enough, and you'll never have that problem again."

Aly smiled. If only getting over Braden were that easy - which it should have been considering there was practically nothing to get over.

"Oh, how fickle woman can be!" The reading had begun. Christopher waved a dramatic hand over his forehead.

"Pardon me, sir? Did I just hear you claim that woman are fickle!"

"Yes, maid, I did. Don't you agree?" He continued to hold his stance.

Ronnie opened her mouth in shock. "I most certainly do not! I have loved the same man for the past year, yet it is _he_ who stopped loving me only last week! 'Tis men who are fickle!"

Chris grabbed Ronnie's upper arm in anger. "Men are not the fickle ones, dear maid. I saw my beloved only moments ago kissing another man...my own flesh and blood!"

"Who, milord?"

"Mine own brother!" He whispered, "Mine own brother!"

Aly was soon to walk on soon, and she noticed Braden was too. _Oh gods, Braden can't be Liam..._

"Liam!" Aly snapped her eyes up from her script and saw that Braden wasn't Liam, but Christopher. _Oh thank you, gods!_

Aly watched as Braden's character came on and talked briefly and animatedly with Chris before Chris swiped at him...Braden was the treacherous brother. "Come me with me, maiden, for my brother is mad!" Braden dragged Ronnie off the stage as Chris sank onto the floor in agony. That was Aly's clue.

"My lord, what is the matter?"

"Who calls upon me?"

"It is I, Lady Olympia."

"Lady Olympia? I do not recognize that name...nor that face." He stood up, astonished by Olympia's beauty and almost compulsively kissed Aly (Olympia really). Aly's knees buckled like they were supposed to, but she didn't even need to act. His kiss was aggressive yet gentle. But she felt nothing more than a good kiss. Nothing like she felt when she kissed Braden...

She pulled apart, a sad flicker in her eye, Chris said nothing to the real Aly, as the script called for Aly to be sad and confused when she broke the kiss.

"My-my lord?"

"I'm sorry, fair Olympia, but I was taken aback by your beauty. Will you ever forgive me?"

Aly thought a moment before kissing Chris (Liam) again, but this time more slowly and "lovingly", but again she felt nothing. This time Chris broke the kiss, and both were smiling. She looked over his shoulder, and could have swore that she saw Braden's already dark grey eyes and get darker or more menacing. He couldn't be jealous...could he?

Rhys clapped his hands, to signal the end of the reading. "Not bad, not bad, I like everyone's parts enough, but I think we might have to make it a little longer." He nodded towards Aly, "Good job, Aly. The King was right; you're a great Player."

Aly beamed. "Thank you, Rhys." She curtsied deeply and saw Rhys look down at her, a smile playing on his lips. He clapped his hands once. "Ok, people! Onto the comedy!"

-

Aly walked with the other Player/spies to lunch in the mess hall, completely ignoring Braden as he was talking animatedly to Aliya about something. When the group got to the mess hall, they were the only ones there, and they sat at a table, the girls on one side, and the guys on the other. Ronnie sat in the middle, and she started to flirt with Chris. Aly rolled her eyes and whispered to Aliya behind the blonde girl's back, "Almost entertaining, isn't it?" Aliya slapped Aly's arm playfully and continued to eat her vegetables.

"Not one for carrots then?"

Aly looked up and saw Braden's grey eyes twinkling at her, a smile spread across his face. She flung one at him. "No, not at all."

"May I ask why?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "My mother use to make me eat them all the time when I was younger-"

"-for your eyes."

Aly grinned. "Aye. But it was pointless for I have the best eye sight in all of Tortall." She winked.

"Do you now?"

She stabbed a piece of potato. "I do."

He gave her a sideways glance. "What makes you think I believe you?"

Aly smiled. "Nothing. But I believe it, as does my father, my brothers and Their Majesties themselves."

"Everyone but your mother."

"And you, apparently." Aly stuck up her nose in a fake hurt.

Braden grinned again and went back to eating his carrots. "And me."

-

A/N: Ok, this might have been random, I apologize. But did everyone like it enough? Did you hate it? Love it? PLEASE REVIEW!

-AE!


	15. XV

A/N: Heyyyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever...and thanks to everyone who reviewed Daft One! Alot more than I had expected considering it randomly popped into my head, and it was completely random...so hm. Thanks again! If you're really into random one-shots, read Pretty Boy, also by me...it's randomness between Joren and Garvey, and while no slash, some hints towards it. So thanks again!

ENJOY!

-

A few weeks had gone by since Aly had her first practice with the Players. Alan and Aliya were still courting, and Aly couldn't have been happier for the two. She became fast friends with Ronnie and Aliya, and talked frequently with Chris and especially Braden. While he made no other moves on her, she couldn't help but notice that he was often watching her during practice or spy-training.

All in all, everything had been going well for Aly. She tried not to think too much about Braden or the fact that she couldn't hold on to a man for too long.

And thankfully Alanna was still unaware that she was part of the Players, as well as a spy. That would be an interesting day...

"So when are you going to tell Mother?"

"Tell her what?" Aly was in Thom's room at the University, visiting him for the first time since she had come back to the palace.

"That you're a Player and a spy?" Thom cocked an eyebrow at his younger sister and tapped his foot against the floor. "I know you've been thinking about it...so what's the plan?"

Aly sighed. "I have no idea. But I'll somehow have to make sure she has no weapons on her beforehand."

"Want me to come. I think I can handle disarming her. My Gift is stronger..."

Aly looked at her brother. "I know. Everyone knows. You don't have to be so haughty." She laughed. "But your Gift is no match for my Sight..."

Thom chuckled. "And that's why your the spy Aly, and not me."

Aly grinned. "Come to dinner tonight? I'll tell her then. Alan's coming too."

Thom nodded. "Maybe between the two of us we can subdue her."

"Good luck with that," she mumbled.

-

"Nealan! NEALAN!" Aly rapped frantically on the knight's door. "Open up, Meathead!"

"Call me Meathead again and I'll kill you through the door."

"Neal, please! I need your help!"

He opened the door and she almost fell through the opening. "Thanks," she grumbled and sat.

"Please, sit," he rolled his eyes, "now what is it?"

"You know how I'm a Player now?"

"Doesn't everyone..."

"Well, not exactly no..."

"Oh, Mithros. You haven't told her yet?"

"Not yet. Tonight at dinner. You think you could give me some sort of shield thing or something to put in her drink to subdue her just a little."

"Are Alan and Thom going to be there?"

"Well, yes. And I know they have strong Gifts, but I can't be too safe. I mean, she is the Lioness."

"This is true." He rummaged through a draw. "Alright, just slip a drop into her drink, and her temper will be subdued - but only a little. So make sure she's disarmed."

Aly grinned. "I'm one step ahead of you already."

-

The family of Pirate's Swoop sat at a table in one of the smaller banquet halls of the palace. They had asked Jon and Thayet if they could use it for the night. It was the first actual family dinner in a long while.

All was silent except for the few spoons hitting the bowls as the family ate their soup. Once the bowls had been cleared, Aly cleared her throat.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Aly?"

"You know how you and Dad are always asking me what I'm going to do with my life? When I'll find a respectable job, a husband, and all the things that you and Dad have?"

"Yes." Alanna's eyes gleamed. Where was her daughter heading with this?

"Well, with the permission of Uncle Jon, encouragement from Aunt Thayet and Grandpa, as well as Sir Myles, and Uncle Raoul..." she cleared her throat, "I've joined the Players."

Alanna dropped her glass. "Excuse me? I could have sworn you just said you've joined the Players."

"I have Mother." Aly kept calm, practicing what Kel had been teaching her about 'being stone'.

"WHAT?"

"Mother! In case you haven't noticed, everyone in the entire Kingdom thinks I'd make a wonderful Player!"

"But, Aly! A Player? I will not allow this!"

Aly pushed her chair back from the table in the same motion that she stood, her hazel eyes turning the same color as her Mother's. "I'm sorry, Mother. Was it allowed for you to become a Knight? How many ex-King of Thieves become respectable Baron's and Spy-masters? In case you were unaware, I was not going to follow your footsteps and become a Knight. It'd be too much pressure for you, Dad, and me. I wanted to be a spy, and I'd make a terrific one! I learned everything from Dad and Grandpa, and you know it! And that's why I'm a Player, and why Uncle Jon appointed me as a spy. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. Uncle Jon wrote a decree and there's nothing you can do about it!" She pounded her fist on the table. "So unless you're going to encourage me with my life-decision, don't talk to me!" She dodged a servant with food trays and stormed out of the banquet hall, breathing heavily.

Tears started to stream down her face and she couldn't see where she was walking. She stopped in the middle of a random hallway about to breakdown, but kept thinking, "I'm stronger than this, I'm stronger than this," when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Aly? What happened?"

She wiped her eyes and stared into Braden's steel grey ones. He gasped slightly when he saw their amethyst hue. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, but stopped halfway through and threw her arms around his middle and buried her face into his chest. "Hey, hey come on now. What happened?"

She sniffled and he helped her back to his room where he sat her down on the bed and handed her a few tissues. When she calmed down a little, she gave a quick version of her story.

"Oh, Braden! Why do I care so much?"

He knelt down before her on the bed, and let her cry into his chest again. "Because she's your mother and you love her, and you want her to be proud of you." He smiled slightly. "I know I care all the time about what my mother must think of me."

Aly stopped. "Where is your mother?"

"In the Realms of the Dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Braden!" She hugged him tighter as he rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her. And that's all she remembered...

A few minutes later he noticed that she was asleep, and looking out the window, decided it was pointless to bring her back to her own room. He sighed, thinking of the only possibility, and laid her on his own bed. He gently took off her boots and pulled the blankets over top of her when she shivered. Then he went to the bathroom, took off his own boots and shirt, and climbed in next to her...something he had dreamt of doing for a long time...just laying beside her. He reached over and put his arm around her middle, protecting her from whatever might try to hurt her, and she in turn cuddled closer.

-

"You knew about this?"

"Alanna, we all know Aly was going to be eventually going to be a spy," George replied calmly.

"But she's 17!"

Alan couldn't take anymore. "And so am I, and I'm going to be a squire soon! You were 14 when you were a squire! I could die, just as you could have, just as Dad could have while being a thief, or just as Thom could with an experiment gone awry."

Thom nodded in agreement. "While unlikely, we all could. You could bleed to death from a paper cut for Mithros' sake!"

Alanna pounded her own fist on the table. "That doesn't allow Aly to disobey me and become a Player AND a spy!"

George cleared his throat, "Jon asked her before speaking to me about it. She's going on a mission. A few spies are going as Players to Maren. It's the perfect job for Aly, and she should be perfect at it."

Alanna fumed, knowing this was true. "Still! Jon should have asked us!"

"Why? So you could say no and ruin Aly's life? What else could she be if she wasn't a spy or Player? She couldn't possibly be a knight! How could you be a girl and follow the Lioness's footsteps? It's impossible!" He got up from the table. "Mother, you need to bury your own pride and think about Aly's life, and let her make her own choices. Especially since they're the right ones."

Thom got up as well. "It's a shame Neal's tonic didn't really work out, hm?" He joined his brother at the door and the two left without another goodbye.

Alanna put her head on her hands. "All my children hate me."

George rubbed her back. "No, but maybe you should let Aly do this. You know she's going to anyway."

"I know." She sighed. "As soon as her eyes turned that shade, I knew I had no choice but to accept it."

George laughed. "Lass, you never had a chance."

-

Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. XVI

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever...I at least know _some_ of you have been impatient for my lack of updates and my 2 random one-shots coughAditicough)! I hope this chapter is to your liking, and I hope it was at least sort of worth the wait. Please review!

ENJOY!

Aly turned over and stretched her arms up, but instead of hitting the headboard, her fingers pressed against something softer. She quickly brought her arms back in shock and turned her head so she could see what she had touched. To her astonishment (and horror) she saw a sleeping man next to her.

But not just any man...Braden.

_What!_ She tried to get up but an arm was protectively draped over her middle. _What in Mithros' name? Talk about mixed signals..._ She looked around the room and noticed that this wasn't even her room. She rubbed her temples and slithered slowly out of Braden's grip. She made sure he was still sleeping, put on her shoes and quickly brushed her hand through her hair. She walked over to the door, and adjusting her Sight looked through the wood to make sure no one was walking in the halls at such an early hour.

"Where are you going?"

Aly jumped up and turned around to see Braden sit up in the bed...shirtless. How had she not noticed that he was shirtless before?

"Where are you going?", he repeated, since she hadn't answered right away.

"Braden, why was I in your bed," she gulped - why was she suddenly so embarrassed? - "with you?"

Braden blushed slightly. "You came in here crying about your mom, and you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I let you sleep in my bed."

"With you."

"With me."

"Right..." She sat down in the chair next to his door and put her head in her hands. Braden could barely hear her, but he could hear the pain in her voice. "Braden, why do you keep sending me all of these mixed signals? First you kiss me, and pull away, and then kiss me again but then keep your distance...and now this?"

Braden got up from the bed, (still shirtless), and came over to the chair. He lifted up her chin with a strong finger and looked deep into her hazel-green eyes. "Aly..."

She stiffened, bracing herself for another letdown.

"I was scared."

She looked back into his own grey eyes. She could almost see the different shades swirling together - like a storm. "Scared of what?" she whispered.

"I-I don't know." He slowly and hesitantly brought his lips to her own. Such a chaste kiss soon, however, became more passionate and heated, and only after they stopped to breath did Aly bravely ask, "Is this for certain now? No more kiss-and-run?"

He smiled broadly. "No. This is definite." He kissed her again, his one hand on the small of her back, and the other caressing her cheek as both of her hands were tangled in his dark hair. She smiled into the kiss. _This is definite..._

Alanna paced her rooms, her hands moving in front of her in wild mannerisms and her mouth moving. Every couple steps she'd rub her head and groan softly. Raoul popped his head through the opening of the door, saw this strange behavior and stepped back outside.

"She's been like this all morning."

"All morning? What has gotten into her?"

"I'm telling you, she's finally cracked."

"Gary - not funny." Jonathan sighed and rubbed his chin. "Ouch. Beard - right."

"I think our King's cracked too..."

"Raoul!"

The three men walked slowly back to their meeting room. "Maybe we should call in George."

"Hm...yes." Jon turned around just as a Page was walking through the hall. "You, boy!"

The small boy turned around meekly and when he saw that the King had addressed him, quickly and deeply bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please find Baron George of Pirate's Swoop and tell him that he is to meet Lord Raoul, Sir Gary and myself in this room. It's urgent."

The boy nodded, bowed again and ran off in the direction of the Baron's rooms.

George walked into the meeting room just as lunch was being served to the three men. "Nice of you to join us, George."

He smirked. "Please forgive me, Highness," he mock bowed, "but it took awhile for the boy to tell me what exactly you wanted. Seems as though he had some sort of breathing problem after running so much."

Raoul covered a smile as Jon coughed. "Oh."

"Now what was it that you lads wanted?"

"Alanna is pacing around her rooms, talking and gesturing to herself like a crazed loon."

"Thank you, Raoul, for being so - blunt."

George picked up a small sandwich and chewed thinking. "All morning?"

"All morning."

He thought for a second and then declared, "Oh, she's thinking of ways to apologize."

He was met with blank stares. 

"Apologize?"

"Who, Alanna?"

"Apologize?"

George grinned, his eyes dancing. "I know. Didn't believe it myself at first, but she got in a big row with Aly last night and - "

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"George, what was the fight about?"

"About Aly's plan to be a Player and spy. Alanna wasn't too happy but - "

"Oh gods it's all my fault! I was trying to help and - "

"Jon! It's not your fault! Alanna's glad Aly's finally doing something with her life, and even though it might not be as respectable as she had wanted, she knows she was wrong."

"Oh." Jon lightened up and resumed eating his lunch.

The four friends continued to eat in a friendly silence when George stood up. "Well, I better go see if Alanna's apologized yet - before she's worn the rug out."

The three men nodded and George left.

Aly put a foot into her tub cautiously. When the temperature felt right she slipped in and soaked. She left Braden's only an hour ago after kissing and going back to sleep since they had only waken up at 4. She smiled as the warm water pruned her skin.

She like Braden...

Alanna was standing outside her daughter's room, raising her fist to knock, thinking better of it and lowering it again. Finally she raised her hand and before she could lower it again, she forced herself to knock.

_Gods, who is it? _She decided to continue sitting in the tub and ignore the knocking. They'd go away eventually...

Alanna knocked louder this time and said, "Aly!"

Aly hit her forehead. "Why?" she asked to no one in particular, stepped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her and walked to the door. "What, Mother?" She adjusted her Sight to look through the wood at her mother.

"Aly, I've come to apologize?"

Aly's mouth opened widely in shock, and even wider when she realized that Alanna wasn't lying. "Oh, um, okay."

She opened the door, and ushered her tired-looking mother to a chair. Aly sat on the end of her bed.

"So..."

"So."

After a few seconds of awkward silence; "I thought you had something you wanted to say."

"Yes," she coughed. "Well, this is kind of hard, but."

"But?"

"I wanted to apologize." (More silence).

"For what?"

_Damn._ "I waned to apologize for being such a horribly mean mother to you. I didn't have a mother myself, and I guess I never really realized how hard it would be for you to be a Knight after me, and I guess I always knew you were bound to be a spy, but I never wanted you to. I guess I was just selfish."

Aly waited. She made sure her face was calm and emotionless. Alanna looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"And yes, I know you'd be a wonderful Player, but admit Aly, nobles are never Players."

Aly smiled. "Yes, mother. I know. I'm the first then. Dad was the first King of Thieves turned respectable Baron, you the first Lady Knight in hundreds of years, and I'm the first Noble Player. We're a family of firsts."

Alanna smiled. "I suppose you're right." She paused and then asked gently, "Do you still hate me?"

Aly got up off of her bed and hugged her mother. "I never hated you. I was just angry. But yes, I forgive you."

Alanna fiercely hugged her daughter back and smiled. "Good. I'm glad. And I promise to never give you a hard time about your career-choice ever again."

"Thanks, Mother."

"And I'll let you get back to your bath." Alanna let herself out as Aly walked back to the tub.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I think I might end this story soon, before they go to Maren because I feel like it's being dragged out...BUT if I get enough reviewer response, and enough ideas, I may write a sequel...

-AE


	17. XVII

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever...this update will hopefully be longer. And of course this story will be a few chapters longer and then I might make the sequel for when they actually venture to Maren. I'm not sure yet - haven't decided. But ideas and thoughts are very much appreciated!

And perhaps Alanna's apology might have seemed OOC (thanks to those who said it wasn't!), but she needed to. Otherwise she would have just looked like a horrific mother. And I loved Alanna, and I didn't want her to be a bad mother. So that's the reasoning behind Alanna's apology.

Sorry also if Kel and Dom seem OOC - but they are in LOVE! And love (apparently) does crazy things...but also Kel is new to this whole thing. As I guess is Dom - love I mean. He's new to love...ANYWAY!

ENJOY!

888888

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Aly quickly looked in her mirror and pulled a brush through her hair before opening the door to Braden's insane knocking. She had only woken up a few minutes ago...

"Hold on Mr. Impatient!" She quickly opened the door and before thinking stood on her toes to wait for his kiss -

"ROALD?" Aly stumbled when she realized it wasn't Braden standing there, but her dear friend the Prince.

"Aly!" He came in and swept her up in a huge hug all in one swift motion. "I feel as though I haven't spoken to you in ages!" He put her down and Aly smiled.

"Well of course not - you were always with your wife or doing whatever it is you Princes do, and I was busy learning to be a Spy!"

Roald's sapphire eyes twinkled with amusement. "Yes, Father told me." He hugged her again. "Aly, that's terrific! You're finally a spy, just like you always wanted, and a Player to boot!"

She laughed. "I know. Isn't it terrific?"

Roald sat down in an empty chair and motioned for her to sit down in another. She bowed mockingly, "Well thank you, Your Highness, for letting me sit in my own chair."

The Prince's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "You should be proud of yourself; I hardly ever blush."

Aly's own eyes twinkled. "Oh, I am proud."

"Congratulations, by the way, for finally getting Kel and Dom together."

"It was merely a job for my persuasion skills."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow in amusement and curiosity.

"They only needed to be persuaded to let each other know they really felt."

"Ah, of course. And you are the Royal Persuader of Tortall..."

"Don't chide me, Prince. When you become King you won't be mocking me - you'll need me for all your persuading purposes."

Roald's laugh was deep and rolling, similar to his father's. "Aly, I don't think I laugh nearly as much with other people. Besides Royal Persuader, you might also have to be Royal Jester."

Aly put a hand to her chest in horror. "Jester, Your Highness! That is _much_ to low for my noble stature!"

Roald laughed again. "Oh, yes of course Aly. Please forgive me!"

Aly and Roald continued to talk the rest of the morning catching up and reminiscing about times when they were all younger. They talked about Thom and his crazy antics as a child, as well as Kalasin's new baby son. Finally Roald had to leave - he was having lunch with his father and Gary.

888888

"Jon! Just the person I wanted to see!"

The King turned around hesitantly. He knew whose voice that was, and he did not want to have to deal with her anger.

"Oh, Alanna! I would love to stay and chat, but I have a luncheon that I really need to be going to..."

The small redhead grabbed the back of the King's robes and pulled. "No, Jon, you have plenty of time to talk to me first."

'Gulp'. His sapphire eyes widened in fear. _This can not be good..._ "Well how may I be of service to my favorite Champion?"

"You're only Champion, Your _Highness_."

"Hm, that too..."

"So I hear it was your idea to write a decree that Aly could be a spy and Player?"

'Gulp'. "Actually, it wasn't a decree, it was-"

"Why did you Jon?"

"Alanna, the entire _kingdom_ knows that Aly would be a terrific spy - I mean her father and grandfather are the Realm's Spy-Masters and the world's greatest! She's only bound to one day be a Master herself!"

Alanna's small face turned a shade only slightly lighter than her hair. She breathed, and to Jonathan's relief, she turned back to a normal tan.

"Fine. Thank you."

He gawked. Had Alanna just _thanked_ him? Surely not! "S-sorry?"

"Thank you."

"For-for what?"

"For allowing Aly to be a spy and Player like she wanted and for not letting me interfere." She allowed Jon a few seconds to process the fact that she had just thanked him and then said, "I think I've gone soft. First I apologize, and now I'm thanking you for something I should be angry about. Now go to your luncheon." Before he could say another word she turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

88888

"Kel! I feel like I haven't seen you or Dom for a while..." Aly smiled at the fact that even though the lady knight had up her Yamani mask, she could still see she was blushing.

"Aly! How good it is to see you!" Dom said, and motioned for Aly to sit at their lunch table. "How have you been? I hear you're seeing one of your Player friends..."

Aly smiled. "I've been fine, thank you. And aren't we the Court Gossiper?"

Dom grinned. "I have to keep up with all the gossip that's flying around about us," he gestured at himself and the grinning lady knight sitting next to him, "so I'm only bound to hear other gossip. Like you are now seeing one of your fellow Players?"

Aly stabbed a piece of meat and grinned ignoring Dom's last comment and addressing Kel. "So when do you go back to New Hope?"

Kel smiled, knowing that Aly was ignoring Dom. "Actually we're getting our assignments tomorrow."

"Oh, I see..." she cocked an eyebrow, "want me to persuade the King to give you a certain assignment? I can be _very_ persuasive when I need to be..."

Kel's mask faltered for a moment, perhaps because she was unaware that Aly could _persuade_ the King, but politely responded that she didn't want a particular assignment.

_Mental note, tell Uncle Jon to keep Kel and Dom together..._

"My dear Aly, I think you must have forgotten to inform me of your new _friend._"

Aly rolled her eyes at the familiar dry voice. "Sit, Nealan." She patted the spot next to her on the bench and waited for her friend to settle down before she told Neal, Dom and Kel exactly who Braden was. "He's only a fellow Player that I met, and things simply escalated from there."

Dom seemed amused. "So, I'm assuming that since he's a Player he's fairly interesting."

Neal cocked an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Interesting enough for our Aly? Only we, dear cousin, could match wits with this young woman."

Aly rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Ah, are we practicing for a certain performance?"

"Shut it, Meathead."

Neal pouted and stabbed his potatoes. "Why must everyone call me that?"

Aly grinned. "And yes, Braden is interesting. And no, neither of you can match my wits. Only my father and perhaps some of his own friends can match my wits."

"And your brothers."

"And my-" Aly turned around to see who had said this and came face to face with Braden. "Oh, hello." He stooped down to kiss her lightly in greeting and sat on her other side with his tray. He waited patiently for her to introduce her friends. "Oh! Right! Braden, this is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, and Sir Nealan of Queenscove."

Braden nodded his head and politely shook everyone's hands. "Aly's told me so much about all of you." He smiled and looking at Kel and Dom, "And I hear I must say congratulations to the two of you for finally admitting your love."

Both Kel and Dom blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

Neal sighed happily. "I love how gossip travels so quickly here in our lovely palace!"

Aly hit his arm and Kel kicked his shin at exactly the same time, much to Neal's displeasure. "OW!" The two young women smiled at each other and continued to eat. Braden's right arm pulled her left onto his leg where they stayed clasped, and Aly smiled smally as she watch their hands through the table.

She could get very used to this...

88888

A/N: Ok, that's all I care to write for right now. I feel liked I haven't updated in forever, and I want to, so you'll just have to deal with this...do you love it? hate it?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. XVIII

A/N: Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And to everyone who didn't...YOU SHOULD! I realllllllly want to get 200 reviews! That would be such a HUGE achievement for me...so please review!

ENJOY this new chapter!

SIDENOTE! I just finished Meg Cabot's The Mediator series...OMG SO GOOD! Jesse is definitely up there on my list with Harry, James, Dom, Neal, George, etc. etc. FYI is all...you all should go read those books if you haven't (and thanks to Azeemah for showing them to me!)!

7272727272

"May I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" Aly's eyes fluttered open again. She was laying against Braden's chest in his bed. He stroked her hair and one arm. She adjusted herself so she could see his face. _I really wish his shirt was off..._

"Aly?"

"Yes, I'm awake, I swear."

He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. "How do you know you have the best eyesight in the kingdom?"

Aly's eyes widened. "What?"

Braden sighed, which caused his hair to flutter up above his eyes. "Remember how you told me you hated carrots because your mom made you eat them all the time even though your father, grandfather, and Their Majesties themselves all believe you have the best eyesight?"

Aly adjusted her Sight so she could see Braden's Gift. He was trying to read her with his Gift...which would be impossible, but he was trying anyway.

"I just do."

"But how do you know?"

She bit her lip. "Do you trust me?"

Braden was slightly taken aback. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well yes, of course."

"It's a secret that could possibly be used against me or the kingdom, so only my family and Their Highnesses can know. Maybe on our mission you'll find out."

Braden continued to stroke her hair, "Maybe..."

7272727272

"Gentleman, I've gathered you in here to discuss a very important matter."

"Myles, please get on with it. I have a luncheon with my wife at the next bell..."

"Yes, well, since His _Highness_ needs to leave, shall we just discuss this important matter and get on with it? I have spies to train..."

"And a pregnant wife to handle."

All 4 men grimaced at Raoul's remark. "Dreadful Raoul, really." Jon patted his shoulder and waited for Myles to continue.

"It seems that the Maren Royals might be more aggressive and violent than we originally thought. I think it might be wise if we sent ambassadors to go to Maren to prove that we don't plan on attacking. The spies can still spy and report back to us, and the Players can still perform, but it might be wise to send some ambassadors."

"But Myles, all of our ambassadors are either out on missions, retired, or on leave. And we have no real ambassadors for Maren."

A servant popped his head in the room and asked, "Prince Roald to see you, Sir Myles."

"Send him in, Zarek."

Roald came in the room and Myles motioned for him to sit at the table where the 4 men were discussing this ever-important matter.

"Roald? What brings you here?"

"Well, Father, Myles asked me to sit in on your little meeting here so I could learn."

"And..." Jon knew his soon well enough to know that the twinkle in his eyes meant there was something else. Jon had that same twinkle.

"And I have a splendid idea, brought to my attention by a very persuasive young woman."

"Aly..." George muttered.

"Yes, Father?" Aly walked into the room as well and sat next to her Father. "You called?"

Jon bent his head to hide his amusement. Aly never did fail to amuse him.

"What are you doing in our meeting?"

"I'm glad you asked, Father. Because I agreed with Grandpa here. We need more protection for the Players when we ride as well as possible ambassadors."

Raoul stroked his chin. 'I suppose I could allow a squad to go to Maren with you."

Aly smiled, her green-hazel eyes twinkling. "Wonderful."

"And who do you suggest go on this mission as ambassadors?"

"Well, Sir Nealan and Lady Knight Keladry have proven to be very good negotiators, and they work well together. Kel is very kind, and isn't one to anger anyone else; which would be good when she's dealing with the King and his advisors. While Neal may be more, well, reckless with his anger and sarcasm, he could keep the advisors on their toes. And he would never do anything to put the Kingdom in trouble. Especially when Kel is there."

Jon thought. "Well...I guess Kel and Neal would be good ambassadors."

Aly smiled. "But, they aren't really going to be ambassadors. Kel is going to also demonstrate her glaive skills. We can't let the Marens realize we've been spying on them. Which is why we can send knights...we can say they were sent to accompany the squad as well as the Players on the dangerous road to Maren."

Roald smiled. "See, Father? I told you she'd make a terrific advisor."

Jon smiled and stroked his black beard. "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me. Myles?"

Myles smiled, his pride for his granddaughter was beyond words. "One of the best ideas ever."

Aly put a hand in front of her face. "Oh, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

George put an arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulled her close. "If only my sons were as wise..."

Aly hit his arm playfully and looked at Raoul. "One more thing..."

Raoul nodded. "I know, you're going to want Dom's squad to go."

Jon frowned. "Aly, you know we can't allow Kel and Dom to go on this mission together."

Aly slipped out from underneath her her father's arm and looked to Roald who nodded. He had heard her argument for this and he agreed totally. "All right, Uncle Jon. Let's pretend Dom isn't in the Own. He would be able to marry Kel and they would always be together, just as Grandpa and Grandma are, you and Aunt Thayet, Raoul and Buri, Father and Mother. Aren't you all blissfully happy? Don't you want all of your most loyal and not to mention knights to be happy like that too? We can't allow Dom to drop out of the Own. He's too good a sergeant and fighter, and he needs the money and job security. But don't you want them to be happy? They've always put their lives on the line for Tortall. They defeated Blayce. Kel ran a refugee camp even though she would have rather been fighting. All of her friends are happily courting or married. Can you really allow yourself to get rid of Kel's happiness? She and Dom only just recently started to court. We can't separate them now..."

Jon waved a hand. "Fine Aly, fine. We can send Dom's squad to Maren. But I'm not yet changing the law to allow men in the Own to marry."

Aly looked at Raoul and he winked. 'Not yet, not yet.'

George looked at Myles, "So I'll inform Lady Knight Kel and Sir Neal that they're going to Maren-"

"-And I'll tell my squad."

"Good," Jon said and got up from his chair, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a luncheon."

Aly smiled at Roald and mouthed the words, 'Mission accomplished.'

7272727272

She patted Azure's mane. "Don't worry, Blue, in a few days we'll be riding for weeks and then you'll never be bored." Azure neighed and Aly left the stall waving goodbye to Stefan and Tobe.

She walked over to the arrow targets where she saw a man shooting a crossbow. She saw the mop of brown hair and blinked. _Owen?_ She hadn't seen him in weeks...since Braden came into the picture. Her mind raced. Had she even heard anything about the squire or was she too engrossed in her own life? When was he going to become a knight?

"Squire Owen!" She put a hand over her mouth - why did it seem sometimes she couldn't control it?

Owen's neck snapped to where Aly was and he did double take. "Aly?"

Aly waved and he walked over to where she was leaning against the fence. "I haven't seen you in a while, Lady Aly."

"Yes, sorry about that Owen."

"What? Why? We had fun at the dance, that was all."

Aly blinked. What? Had he said it was no big deal? She adjusted her Sight. He didn't seem to be lying...

"Sorry if I seemed to have led you on..."

"Aly," he said smiling, as if he was about to start laughing, "it's okay! It's not like you're the only girl I've ever talked to, danced with or kissed."

Aly let a small sigh. She had forgotten Owen existed and felt awful about it, and was now being reassured that it was okay. "So when is your Ordeal?"

Owen's smile faltered slightly. "Two days."

Aly tried to be encouraging. "Oh, Owen, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine..."

Owen looked down at his shoes. "Thanks."

"Would you like me to come?"

Owen looked up, his brown eyes big. It made him look so innocent and vulnerable. "Would you? Only for even a few minutes? The more people there when I'm done, or before, the better I'll feel."

Aly smiled, "Anything for a friend."

7272727272

Aly climbed the stairs to her grandfather and father's offices for her lessons with her fellow spies. Because they were to leave soon, they had longer and more intense lessons as well as Player practices. Rhys had taken a liking to her somewhat sarcastic and dry humor as well as her and Chris's "friendly banter" and made a short piece for her and Chris to almost improv witty remarks back and forth. Aly was glad that the "King Player" liked her style, and gave her many characters to portray.

"Not many newbies get so many pieces to be in you know, Aly." He had told her once. She smiled, thinking back on that moment. She had smiled broadly and said, "Told you the King liked me."

She opened the door to her father's office and saw Kel, Dom and Neal sitting there. "We're getting briefed about the journey and what exactly your job is too."

"Thanks for telling me, _my dearest Aly_, that you were a spy as well."

Aly rolled her eyes dramatically. "Well, _dearest Nealan,_ I know how big your mouth is..." she saw out of the corner of her eye that Dom was stifling a laugh, "and I was only allowed to tell family anyway."

Neal huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine. I didn't care anyway."

Kel got up from her seat and said to Aly, "Can I talk to you for a moment before the meeting begins?"

"Sure." The two women walked over to a corner far away enough that neither Dom nor Neal could hear.

"Did you persuade Raoul and the King that Dom and I go on this mission together?"

Aly was expecting such a confrontation and put her hand on her chest. "What?"

Kel's hazel eyes twinkled only slightly; probably something she subconsciously picked up from Dom - or maybe loosing her mask helped as well. "I thought so. There's no other way that Dom and I, and Neal could be together."

Aly adjusted her Sight, and saw that Kel was not upset at all. "Are you mad?"

Her question was answered when she was caught in a huge, iron-grip, hug. "Not at all! Thank you so much, Aly! How did you do it? How did you convince them?"

Aly smiled and hugged her friend back. "Trust me, it was easy. They want you to be happy. And they know that Neal and you work well together. And Dom and you are terrific fighters, and know how to deal with possibly incompetent and aggravating people."

Kel laughed and the two women walked back to where now all the spies were sitting around the large round table. Aly slipped into a chair between Braden and Aliya. Braden's hand caught her own and their fingers intertwined. She looked over and saw Aliya's smile-less face. "Aliya? Are you all right?"

Aliya shook her head and looked up. She had been in a daze. She tried to smile, but Aly could see through her facade. "I'm fine."

Aly took her free hand and patted her friend's knee. "Don't lie. I know you are."

Aliya sighed and said, "Alan and I had a fight. I don't think it's fair that he has to stay faithful to me while I'm in Maren, but he won't hear anything of it. But I know he wants to simply forget about me while I'm gone..."

"Aliya! Why would he lie to you about this sort of thing? If he wants to stay with you and remain faithful, even though you're not here, and then let him! Don't fight over something if he already told you what he wants...unless you don't want to remain-"

"No! Of course I want to! I was just looking out for him...but I guess you're right..."

Aliya and Aly's conversation was cut off when George and Myles came in and started to tell the spies about how Neal, Kel, Dom and his squad were going on the journey as well. The meeting and lesson lasted for 2 hours, and finally Aly walked out of the room with Braden by her side.

"Want to go for a walk in the courtyard?"

"I just need a cloak."

"I have one you can borrow. My room is closer." He took her hand and they walked over to his room where they sat on the bed and kissed quickly before he got his cloak and one for her as well.

"Thanks." She smiled and they left his room, his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"You know," he said when they had finally reached the courtyard, "I haven't met your mother or other brother yet."

Aly coughed, trying to hide her surprise. She could see that he was very smug. "The Baron actually suggested that I meet them before we left for Maren." It bothered her only slightly that Braden referred to her father as The Baron still, but now it just seemed awkward.

"He did?"

"Yes," he kissed the top of her head. He was tall enough that he didn't have to bend his neck to much in order to do so. "If you don't introduce me, I might have to find her myself and-"

"No, no you can meet her soon. But the ball is tomorrow night, so maybe the day after we can all have lunch. I'll ask, _The Baron_."

Braden's cheeks turned slightly pink. "What else would you like me to call him, then _Anne_?"

She punched him playfully on the arm. "You should be thankful I don't mind too much when you call me that. Or you'd have shreds for limbs."

He cocked his eyebrow amused. "I see. Are you challenging me to a dagger-duel?"

Aly threw her head back and laughed dramatically as it rang through the cold air. "You should be thankful I'm not. Besides _The Baron_, I'm one of the best."

"At daggers."

"At daggers."

"What about wrestling?"

She stopped walking and looked up at him, but before she could stop him he tackled her and they fell onto a snow bank. "I see your wrestling skills need some sharpening them, eh?"

She laid back against the snow and closed her eyes as snow began to fall. She felt one of his strong fingers stroke her cheek and she slowly opened her emerald green eyes. He sucked in a shallow breath. "I've never seen them this green, Anne." She smiled at his pet name for her. It annoyed her when her old friend Coram used to playfully call her that, but she liked the way it rolled off Braden's tongue. Speaking of tongues...

She lifted up her head and pressed her lips to his. He was still admiring her green eyes and he pulled away for a few seconds. She looked at him pleadingly, but he continued to stare at her emerald eyes. She returned his intense gaze and almost fell into his own eyes. They were darker than usual; almost a steel grey. But like always, it looked like the grey was swirling. His black hair fluttered in the winter wind and she shivered. He pulled her closer with his arm that was underneath her back and he kissed her again. She closed her own eyes and savored the taste of him; her Braden.

When they finally broke apart, Braden's eyes were back to their normal stormy, piercing, and yet friendly grey, but she kept hers emerald. He helped her up and they continued to walk around the courtyard. "You like the green?"

Braden smiled looking straight ahead, the snow in contrast with his dark, unkempt hair. "I do. They seemed deeper, and I don't know, more, interesting..."

Aly smirked. "So then I should always have them green?"

He kissed her quickly. "Course not. I like the usual hazel-green mixture you have going on. And I can live without the amethyst..."

Aly laughed. "I know, I know."

The two walked back into the castle and went to Aly's room. He collapsed on her bed and she laid down next to him as he put an arm around her, and she put an arm on his stomach. They both closed their eyes and listened to each other's breathing. Braden was about to fall asleep when he heard Aly mutter, "Take off your shirt," and felt her roll over and curl up next to his chest. He opened his eyes, and although slightly taken aback, obliged.

Aly's eyes fluttered open when she felt Braden moving around. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Taking off my shirt like you asked," he said his voice muffled through his shirt. Aly blinked. What? But soon all thought ceased when she once again saw Braden's tanned, and muscular chest. He laid back down and pulled her back as well. He lazily threw an arm over her waist, and she put an arm on his chest. But now she couldn't go to sleep because there was this wonderful chest right in front of her eyes. She lazily took her finger and drew shapes and pictures lightly on his chest. But she could see that with almost every touch he shivered slightly. Out of cold? Pleasure? Being uncomfortable?

She got her answer when he took his free hand and twirled her blonde-red hair into ringlets around his finger.

This is what she liked. Just laying there with Braden - _her_ Braden - and simply enjoying each other's company. And warmth. She thoroughly enjoyed the heat that he radiated, and the heat that her skin got when they touched. And his chest. She liked his chest too. And his eyes. And his lips...

And his humor and beliefs and thoughts. He was _very_ interesting...

7272727272

Wow, this was def the longest chapter I've ever written. I def enjoyed writing most of it though, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I'm thinking there might be one more chapter and then probably a sequel...

REVIEW!

AE!


	19. XIX

A/N: So I haven't updated in a while...sorry! I don't know how often I'll be able to from now on, or if this is the last chapter or what-not...but don't worry by the end of this chapter you'll know. REMEMBER! I WRITE THIS ON THE FLY! Just to clarify. And sorry for those of you who don't think this story has enough substance...but I think it has plenty! So keep all your negative comments to yourself!

ENJOY the latest chapter!

7272727272

"So when do I get to meet your mother?"

Aly ducked her head underneath Braden's arm. They were walking towards her father's office so they could have a brief meeting with the other spies before the ball that night in the honor of the group going to Maren.

"Sorry?"

"When will I able to grace your mother's presence with my introduction?"

Aly looked at him. "My, my. Big words for a man, eh?" Braden winked and grinned and put his arm over her shoulders again.

"No really. When?"

"Since when are you so eager?"

"Since when are you so keen on avoiding the situation?"

"What situation?"

Without hesitating like Aly suspected him to he responded, "The situation of me meeting your mother?"

Aly's mind raced. What had she wanted him to say? Why did she expect him to falter?

"Aly?"

"Oh. I'm not. I just enjoy teasing you." She sighed - she'd think on this later. "Tonight at the ball I suppose. And I guess you'll meet Thom too. He's the scholar in the family."

"Ah, yes of course. The Baron's eldest."

She rolled her eyes and the pair continued on their way to The Baron's office.

7272727272

"I've been told to request that you be nice to this one, lass."

"This one?"

George sat down on their bed and Alanna sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm over her shoulders and rubbed her arm. "Yes, the latest one Aly is currently seeing."

Alanna sighed audibly and looked up at her husband. "How long will this one last?"

George looked at her kissed her quickly. "She's been seeing him for a while actually. He's one of the Player-spies as well. Used to work for me."

Alanna groaned softly. "A thief?"

He kissed the top of her head. "No, spy. Please be nice and civil to this one, Lass. And pray to the Goddess that he's a keeper."

7272727272

Had she really wanted him to mention marriage? Was she really ready to settle down with Braden? Was he the most interesting man of all?

She was toweling her hair after just bathing. She contemplated all these questions during her bath and she was just as clueless as before.

She had no idea.

"ALY!" There was a sudden shower of knocks on her door; "Aly! Do you have a dress for tonight yet?"

Aly opened the door (she was thankfully dressed) to find Yuki and Kel standing there. "Do you have a dress for tonight yet?"

Aly's eyes widened, "Oh gods, I completely forgot..."

Before anyone could say anything, Yuki grabbed the younger girl's arms and dragged her to a special wing of the Palace.

"Where-"

"Lalasa's been spending any free time she has in the Palace the past few days to make dresses only for Royals and Guests of Honors-"

"-Which would be us," Yuki finished. She softly shoved Aly into a large room with women running around with needles in their mouths. "Lalasa!"

Lalasa came over, her hair in a frazzled bun with a frown on her face. But when she saw Kel, Yuki and Aly she smiled. "Ladies! How can I help you?"

"These two," Yuki pointed at her two friends, "need dresses for tonight. Very nice dresses." She leaned over and whispered something in the dressmaker's ear.

"Oh, of course!" Aly noticed her brown eyes had widened slightly, but said nothing. She tried to adjust her Sight, but she was dragged over to a stool where she stood on and waited to be fitted.

"What color, dear? An older woman asked her. But before Aly could open her mouth, Yuki chimed in, "Green for Aly and pale blue for Kel!"

"Perfect!" Lalasa said a few stools over where she was working on a dress for Aliya.

"Aly! Last minute to?"

Aly nodded. "Don't move, miss." She straightened and held her arms and chin up as a bold emerald green, silky fabric was wrapped around her body.

"Mistress?" Lalasa came over. "Well, the Queen's dress is sleeveless and she has a shawl, so do the same for Aly and Kel's." She looked at the color of the fabric. "Hm...that might be to bold; especially if you're one of the Guests of Honor..."

Aly nodded. "A lighter color perhaps?"

"Not pink?"

"Clash with her hair."

"Purple?"

"Too much like the Lioness."

"Oh but her dress is silver this time!"

"Blue?"

"Kel's is blue!"

"Black?"

"NO!"

"Light green?"

"With dark green embroidery?"

"BRILLIANT!"

Lalasa shooed all of the other women who had gathered around Aly away so she could get to work on Aly's new dress and then Kel's.

An hour later Aly walked back to her room with her dress and friends in tow. "See you ladies at the ball then?"

Yuki and Kel waved and walked off to their own rooms so they could get ready and wait for their own men to pick them up. Men. She liked the sound of that.

She had a man.

Not a boy.

A man.

She unlocked her door, put her dress on her bed and went to the mirror, taking out her face paints. She put a trace amount of light pink eye paint on her lids and black paint on the lashes to make them longer. She put a light pink gloss on her lips - it tasted sort of like sugar...Braden had better like it and took out her hair pins. She took the top layer of her hair and rolled it into loose, large, ringlets before putting it into a horse tail. She put a very thin and delicate silver headband her Grandmother Eleni had given her on and looked in the mirror. Her hair didn't look to fancy, but nice enough for a ball. She carefully put her dress on, and then her silver flats. She put her shawl over her shoulders just as there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door slowly, saying, "You're here early..." She could tell Braden was about to respond with something witty, but instead he just stared at her. He stepped into her room slowly, still staring at her. His eyes skimmed over her entire body - soaking her all in.

"You look-" But he couldn't even finish what he was going to say. He slowly and sensually slid the shawl slowly off her shoulders so that it fell on the floor. She watched it fall but then looked back into his eyes. They were dark again - as dark as the steel hinges of the palace gates. Her dress in turn, had given her eyes a deeper green hue than usual. His eyes bore into his before he slowly brought his lips down to her into one of the most passionate kiss they had experienced.

They slowly and reluctantly broke apart. "You look beautiful." Those three words caused Aly to blush - she rarely blushed.

"Thank you." She had been too consumed in his eyes and his stare, that she hadn't really seen his outfit. He was wearing a charcoal tunic with black pants and boots. A dagger hung on his black belt. His black hair was as untidy as ever and Aly affectionately ruffled it as he bent down to pick up her almost-forgotten shawl. His face broke into a grin when he stood up again.

"Shall we, milady?" He put the shawl back on her shoulders and put his arm out to escort her.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"Aliya Van Trey and Rhys Lansig." The herald announced each Player's name and their companion - who also happened to be a Player as they walked down the Hall's stairs. As Guests of Honor they of course had to be announced.

"Christopher Barrett and Rhonda Harper."

Aly and Braden were the last Players to be called - only before Kel, Dom, Neal and of course the Royal Family.

"Ivy Parker Shea, Morgan Shea and their children Donovan and Nari Shea."

"Theodore Locke." (Theo offered to go alone as there was an odd number of Players - Jade had dropped out at the last second).

"Breathe," Braden whispered in Aly's ear as they approached the top of the stairs. She looked at him and he winked - his way of reassuring her as they couldn't hold hands. She squeezed his arm gently as the herald announced, "Braden Tyler and Alianne Cooper of Pirate's Swoop." She and Braden descended the stairs gracefully and Aly could see everyone in the hall; she spotted her mother and brothers easily. When they finally reached the end Aly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and went to stand next to the other Players.

After the Royal Family sat on their thrones, the Players, Kel, Dom and Neal knelt before them so that King Jonathan and Queen Thayet could honor and bestow gifts on them for their journey. After this mini-ceremony, the ball began and noise filled the hall quickly.

"Now?" Braden took her hand and looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine," she sighed and walked with Braden over to where her mother and father were standing.

"Mother? Father?" Alanna turned around and laid her fierce amethyst eyes on Aly and then Braden.

"Aly!" She hugged her daughter quickly. "And you must be Braden."

He bowed and took her hand, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance Sir Alanna." He skillfully kissed her hand and stood up. "Baron, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you Braden." He looked at Aly and winked. He had told Alanna to behave...

_Thank you_ she mouthed to her father just as Alan and Thom strolled over.

"Aly, dear!" Thom took Aly in a bear hug, "You're finally on your way to a suitable career!"

"Yes, and all before you've graduated dear brother."

He waved a hand. "Oh, come now. Who's keeping score?"

Alan nodded at Aly and Braden. "Hello, Braden."

"Ah, Braden! Of course!" Thom took Braden's hand it shook it vigorously. "I've heard wonderful things," he leaned in and whispered, "you are apparently as interesting as my uncles and myself." He winked at Braden and Aly looked at the two suspiciously.

"Well, now that everyone is introduced, Braden and I should really be going-"

"Oh, but Aly I've only just-"

"Come on, Braden, let's dance. _Now."_ She made sure her eyes flashed amethyst.

He gulped and took her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Sir Alanna, Thom."

"Please, just Alanna."

Aly dragged Braden away and towards the dance floor. "Did she just tell you to call her Alanna?"

"Yes, why?"

Aly shook her head; she was now slightly dizzy. Her mother, being civil to basically a stranger? Weird. Her father must have really talked to her...

"Care to dance milady?" He hadn't forgotten how amazing she looked in her dress. Even if she couldn't really read him because of his Gift, she could tell he was staring at her and only her.

And she liked it.

She put one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. His right hand went on the small of her back and they began to dance to the music - a slow waltz. (A/N: Does that even exist? Or is a waltz already excruciatingly slow?) "Your mother seems nice."

"Let's not talk about my mother..." She looked up at his grey eyes. He nodded and looked away from her intense glare.

They danced in silence for a few songs before Neal and Yuki came over. "Hello Yuki. _Nealan_."

"Ouch!" He put a hand to his chest, "And what have I done to you lately?"

She smiled sweetly as Yuki rolled her eyes. "I know he'll be in good hands what with you, Dom and Kel watching him. Speaking of Dom and Kel..." Her eyes roamed around the Hall and finally rested upon a pair dancing slowly - and extremely closely - in a far corner. "I swear if that stupid law is changed soon..."

Neal didn't say anything - he must not have been paying attention - but Aly understood. She winked and whispered to Yuki, "When I get back, I'll figure something out."

Yuki smiled. "I know. Shinko already told me how you and Roald convinced the King to let Dom go on your journey." Aly slyly smiled as Braden excused them and led them back to the dance floor.

"What law?" He asked once they had resumed their previous dancing stance.

"The one that says men in the King's Own can't marry."

Braden thought for a second before saying, "That's a pretty stupid law."

"And that, is why I have to change it as soon as I get back."

He looked down at her again and asked teasingly, "And how do you plan on doing that, _Anne_?"

She rolled her eyes playfully at the pet name and said, "Why use my amazing persuasion powers of course."

He laughed softly. "Persuasion powers? I don't believe I've ever seen these powers of yours..."

"Why do you think Kel, Neal and Dom are coming with us on our mission?"

Braden smiled. "My little Anne is a Court Persuader then, hm?"

She smiled and nodded - too happy to speak. He said "My"..."My little Anne!" Did that mean anything though?

"Want to see more of my persuasive powers?" She lowered her voice and made it huskier in what was a more seductive tone.

His eyes widened slightly - he was caught off guard. He kept his cool however and leaned in so his breath tickled her ear, "Of course, Anne." She shivered slightly and led him off the dance floor just as a faster song started to play. "Won't people notice if we leave though?" Braden hadn't been to many Court functions, so he knew very little about them.

"No. People are too caught up in themselves-" they passed a dark hallway right outside of the Hall doors and Braden swiftly pulled her into it cutting her off with a deep kiss.

When they pulled apart both of their breaths were ragged. "Oh..." She took his hand and they walked quickly back to her rooms.

As soon as they opened the door Braden kissed her again. He slid the shawl off her shoulders and moved his fingers in a slow and sensual circle on them. Her body tingled and she almost lost her balance. She moved her own hands over his chest; her mind pleading that he take it off. He must have read her mind for a second later his tunic was off and he was once again kissing her passionately. He felt her legs almost give way underneath her and he quickly picked her up. They broke apart for a moment but it seemed like a lifetime. He placed her on the center of the bed and he sat down next to her. Before he could say anything she kissed him again. His mind was lost in thoughts of her kisses and of her body. In a second she was lying down on her bed, her red and blonde ringlets flowing around her shoulders, and he was above her. Her hands explored his chest (which she absolutely loved), and his own slipped her dress straps off her shoulders. He hesitated to see if she minded, but she didn't. Her eyes turned their emerald green again and he became lost in them again...

She did that on purpose he knew; "You are persuasive, Anne." She grinned and kissed him again.

"I love when you call me Anne."

"Anne." She giggled like a little girl but was silenced when his lips were on hers again. Her mind was racing with thoughts of his bare chest and his lips when she realized that her dress was now at her waist. She looked down at her breast band, and up at Braden. His eyes were darker than ever - almost black. He looked concerned though, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't." She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her. She wove her hands through his jet black, unkempt hair and kissed his jaw bone. He shivered and she smiled against his cheek. This was nice...

"Anne?"

"Hm?" She kept kissing his jaw and his neck, her hands were on his back again.

"I-I love you."

She stopped kissing him and leaned back against the bed. "Wh-what?" She was suddenly very aware of her bare stomach and her breast band.

He looked scared and she hated it. "I love you." He hesitated, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't right away he tried to get up, "Oh, well, um - I guess I'll um-"

She put a finger to his lips and whispered, "I love you too." Before she could do anything else he leaned in and kissed her again. He kissed her jaw bone and she shivered with delight as he continued to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone. He fingered the breast band, and she nodded. He clumsily unclasped it and sucked in a breath.

She moved over to the side of the bed and blew out the candle. She was about to adjust her Sight when his lips made a trail up her stomach and she giggled slightly.

He loved her!

_He loved her!_

She wanted him to continue, but he finally came to his sense when she giggled. "Anne, I'm sorry..."

"Why?" she whispered? He sat up, his legs straddling her own, and she wiggled free to sit up in front of him. "It's okay..."

"Can we just - lay here now?"

Aly smiled. "You know I love to just lay here with you."

"I know." Even in the dark she could he was smiling. "I really do love you, Anne." He laid back down and waited for her to put her breast band back on.

"And I really do love you, Braden."

He smiled lazily as she laid down beside him and put a hand on his chest. His one arm was underneath her neck and the other was over her waist. "So I am interesting enough then?"

She smiled sleepily and said before falling asleep in his arms, "Oh very interesting..."

7272727272

DID YOU LIKE IT? I enjoyed writing it immensely. I've noticed these last two chapters have been very long and kinda fluffy...hope no one minds. Idk why I've been doing that...oh well. And of course I wasn't going to have them sleep together yet...duh. You'll just have to wait - and NO there will be NO details! So don't expect any!

REVIEW!

AE!


	20. XX The Last

A/N: Thanks to all umm about 9 of you who actually reviewed. I'll admit - I was very upset for how few people reviewed for this last chapter. It might have been the longest one, the fluffiest, and probably took me the longest to write, and no one seems to reall care. SO! The only reason I'm updating is because I like this story and I want to. But if I don't get enough reviews, I won't be writing a sequel. So there. (And yes, as random as it is, 72 IS my favorite number...) And please, I'm always open to suggestions; I may not use them, but I like to hear them!

727272

"Only a few more days until we're on the road, hm?"

"Yea."

She turned her body over so she was facing him. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling. His hand was lazily over her waist and the other resting on her shoulder. She started to trace shapes on his bare chest which caused him to shiver slightly and grin.

"Ah, I see that wakes you up." She smiled herself at his boyish grin and kissed him. They were lost in kisses when someone rapped on the door.

"_Neal_..."

"At this un-godsly hour?"

"It _is _past the second morning bell..."

"But it's so early!"

This time the knock was louder. "Don't answer it. Let's make him mad." He nuzzled against her neck, trying to fall back asleep.

"But his Gift..."

"Let him use it."

She chuckled slightly. "He'll be furious when he sees us together in bed."

"So? He's known about us long enough..."

"But that does mean he likes it."

"What his favorite cousin and best friend in love?"

Kel opened her mouth to say something, but first she heard the door slam to the ground and hear loud footsteps. She closed her eyes and moved closer to Dom, hiding her head in the crook of his shoulder. She couldn't see, but she knew Neal was in disbelief...

"Cousin Nealan, why hello."

"Dom..." he gritted his teeth.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in bed with Kel?" She imagined his face was now a bright purple. _He's such a drama queen._

"Why, we were sleeping. In fact, Keladry still seems to be, so if you don't mind..."

"Did you sl-sl-_sleep_ together?"

Dom stroked Kel's arm with a finger underneath the blankets. "Why do you ask?"

Neal shook his head. "I swear to the gods..."

Now Kel could feel Dom tense up. "My own cousin doesn't trust me?" She heard Neal take a step back, faltering. "My cousin doesn't believe that I would _never_, in a million years, hurt Kel. He doesn't believe that I _love_ Kel, that if I could, I would marry her-"

Kel opened her eyes and moved her head so that she could see Dom, who had since sat up slightly. "You-you would?"

Dom blinked. "Oh, sorry love, forgot you were there..."

"You would?" Neal slowly sat in a chair next to the door.

Dom looked between the two as if they were slightly mental. "Well, of course. I mean, I love Kel and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You'd, you'd marry _me?_"

"No, I was thinking of marrying Nealan, actually." Kel hit his arm. "Kel, if I could, you know I would, marry _you_ of course, not Neal."

She looked deep into his sapphire blue eyes and believed him. He _would_ marry her...she took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply, falling back onto the bed.

With that, Neal felt like puking and immediately ran from their rooms.

727272

"Yuki!" Neal burst through the mess hall doors and dramatically ran over to the table where Aly, Braden and Yuki sat eating their breakfasts.

"Gods, Neal, why must you be so dramatic all the time?" She sighed, and laughed at his expression, kissing him quickly. "What is it?"

"I-I-I-"

"Spit it out, Nealan!" Aly gave him a menacing glare, and he gulped.

"I found Kel and Dom in the same bed." He paused for dramatic effect.

"So?"

"SO?"

"Neal, what's the big deal? They've been courting for over a month, and anyway, Kel has a charm necklace."

Neal's mouth opened to an outstanding size. "_You knew?"_

Yuki and Aly nodded and continued eating. "Was there anything else, dear?"

"And you guys are okay with this?"

"Neal! How many times have we gone through this? They're in love! They love each other! That's what people in love do!"

Aly could feel Braden's leg tense up underneath her hand, and she gave him a sideway glance.

Neal nodded, "I guess so..."

"You have to stop protecting Kel. She's a grown woman. She can think for herself."

"So what else was there?"

"Well, Dom said he would marry Kel if he could."

Yuki dropped her spoon and looked at Aly, her eyes wide. "No!"

Neal looked frightened. "Yes?"

"He _did_?"

"Yes..."

"Oh-my-gods, finally!" Yuki let out a small squeal and Aly grinned.

"It's about _time_!"

Braden looked at Aly and Yuki and said, "So when do you start persuading?"

Aly frowned. "I guess it will have to wait until after we come back from Maren."

Braden rubbed her back. "Better later than never."

And she wondered if he meant that for more than Kel and Dom.

727272

"Aly!" She opened her door only to have Yuki throw herself at her in a giant hug. "I'm going to miss you so much while you're gone!"

Aly laughed and hugged the older woman back. "I'll miss you too, Yuki, but it'll only be for a month or so."

Yuki smiled and wiped at her eyes, which, Aly noticed, were not wet at all. Yamanis...

"Are you finished packing?"

"Barely. I had to help Braden before."

"I'll help."

"Thanks, but shouldn't you help Neal?"

"You mean pack _for_ Neal?" She laughed and put a few socks into Aly's bags. "Did that already. Servants already came to put his bags on the cart and next to her horse."

The two woman continued to pack Aly's bags until three servants came to carry them away. She said goodbye to Yuki, and went to her family where they would have one last family dinner together before she left for Maren.

George made a toast to his only daughter once their meals had been finished. "To Aly, the best spy and Player this family has."

They raised their glasses and Thom chimed in, "To the only Noble Player ever in Tortall, and to the probable future Spy-in-Command."

"And the Court Persuader," Alan commented.

"And to my one and only daughter, of whom I'm extremely proud...even if her career choice didn't thrill me at first."

Aly smiled through teary eyes. "Thanks, Mother, Father, Thom, Alan."

Thom grinned, "Aww, wittle Awy never cries!" She leaned over her chair and punched him in the arm.

"Stupid older brothers..."

They continued to chat until Aly heard the final bell before midnight. "I really need to go to bed, we leave before dawn." She gave her brothers each a last, giant, bear hug.

"Bye, Mother." She hugged her mother and when they finally pulled apart, she saw that the Lioness was crying. "I'll be home in a few months..."

"I know, I know. I'm just so happy that you're happy." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Be nice to Braden. He seems like a good guy. I like him."

Aly smiled, slightly surprised. "Thanks, Mother." She gave her one last hug before moving on to her father.

She hugged him fiercely and squeezed her eyes shut. "Thanks, Father."

"For what?"

"For finally letting me be a spy."

He grinned, his hazel eyes dancing. "Write to us, Aly."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Father." She hugged him one more time before leaving and heading off to her rooms.

727272

She woke up the next morning right before dawn; enough time to quickly bath, brush her teeth, put on new clothes and walk down to the stables where her parents, Jonathan, Thayet, Roald, Raoul and Myles would all be waiting to say goodbye. (Daine was too pregnant to come and say goodbye, and she and Numair were taking a vacation leave in Port Caynn).

She left her rooms, and made her way down to the stable. She gave Raoul a hug and told him to say goodbye to Buri for her, and to write to her as soon as Buri gives birth.

She gave her grandfather a hug goodbye and thanked him to for convincing her father she was old enough to be a spy.

She shook Roald's hand before hugging him too, and promising that they would convince everyone to change the law when she got back. "Say goodbye to Shink for me, and tell her to write to me, but without signing her name or any Royal Seals. You too." Roald smiled and said he would write as frequently as he could.

She hugged a tearful Thayet and made her way to her favorite Uncle. "Thanks again, Uncle Jon," she whispered when he had picked her up into the biggest hug he had ever given her.

"Your welcome," he said, his sapphire eyes twinkling. He knew exactly what she meant - he had given her the career that she had always wanted, and for that she was extremely thankful.

She gave her parents one last hug, and smiling to Braden, mounted Azure. Braden rode up next to her, Aliya and the other Players behind her, and Kel, Dom, Neal in front. Kel signaled to move out, and with one last look at the Palace and her family and friends left behind, Aly left for Maren.

She was finally a Player, and on her very first, real spy adventure. With of course, the love of her life, and some of her good friends.

727272

THE END

727272

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope you did! THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY! There will only be a sequel if people REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise, look for the sequel, I may call it "Noble Player"...

AE


End file.
